Falling Ash, Rising Heat
by Igarashi Tsuki
Summary: Ash is betrayed by most of his friends after his second loss in the Sinnoh League. Leaving after lies, he disappears for six years. From the shadows rises a new trainer: Red Satoshi who had earned the title Shinigami. A Tournament leads everyone to Undella Town for the once-in-a-decade battle royale. The fallen will rise...and like the fallen so will the heat. Heat always rises...
1. Chapter 1: Shinigami and Tropics

Falling Ash, Rising Heat

**Author: This is the rewrite, to edit some of the technical stuff and to add more and cut some content out, I know you all love this story but I need to cut characters, parts and some content, so I am pretty much starting from zinch. But I am aiming for a more enjoyable story that doesn't cause people saying MOAR! All the time or it was too fast paced. So I hope you guys understand, I apologise to anyone who truly loved the original story...**

"I am talking"

'I am thinking'

"**Using telepathy!"**

"_I is aura user"_

Chapter One: Shinigami and Tropics

A lone man stood silently outlooking the azure ocean with his two deep brown eyes, the hood covered most of his face because of the shadows. The man had a Raichu beside him tugging his trouser's leg. The man raised one eyebrow at the ketchup sauce smeared nicely on the trouser leg. They were black and the red made it stand out like a Snorlax in a group of Azurill. Ironically the man was called Red Satoshi or the Shinigami of Battling. A title he earned from his consecutive wins that are recorded since two years ago...an undefeated man who was mysterious, polite and had an aura of familiarity about him. He lived alone on a small islet just off the cluster that made up the Orange Islands, thankfully Professor Ivy sends him supplies every month.

Of course, you all knew that Red Satoshi is really Ash Ketchum, the boy who had the naive dream of being the Pokémon Master! Now that boy had grown ever the more darker, more mature and more handsome if you ever got a glimpse of his face. A real heart stopper who could kill any woman with a sharp glance in their general vicinity.

"...time" Ash said simply as the wind blew on his face as he faced Unova wards.

"_I guess it's time to face the public again, you managed to avoid 'them', the press, your family and 'her'" _Raichu said sighing slightly. The day Ash tried his last League, everything changed for him. Everything. Lost and burnt for an eternity.

Several years ago...Sinnoh League...(his second try)

"Ash is out of any usable Pokémon! Champion Cynthia is the winner!" the referee announced and the crowds cheered not for any of the competitors but for the spectacle they put on for them. Ash's Lucario just fainted before Cynthia's did. They met in the middle of the field and shook hands.

"Congrats Ash, almost did it this time" Cynthia said smiling. She had enjoyed herself in such a close and thrilling battle that could have ended in defeat for her.

"I don't mind the loss, I just enjoyed the battle and the bond I forge between my friends" Ash replied politely and they both laughed. They both shared the same values and the value they share is the true value of Pokémon battling.

Ash went to the room he was assigned for rest and recuperation. He was 16 at this time and he was mentally drained and slightly embarrassed, he never saw Cynthia to be that attractive. He smiled slightly at the thought of them being together. The door opened to reveal his friends minus Brock, Gary and Iris. Ash saw the looks on their faces. He hadn't seen any of them since Kalos when after he trained for 2 years in Rota. His aura skills have improved and he sensed hostility.

"Yeah" Ash said simply ignoring the sensation that hit him.

"We want you to get out of our lives" Misty put simply earning a hit from May. The group had discussed how they should approach this situation and Misty ruined it with the first word she spoke.

"Come again?" Ash said feeling nervous and on edge now as he saw the glimmer of steel being hidden in May's hand and something seemed to build inside him. Something foreign when he addressed or thought about his companions.

"You actually suck, I mean a second frigging time challenging Cynthia and you _lost_!" Dawn exclaimed glaring angrily at him. The disbelief evident in her statement and expression.

"..." Ash said nothing. He remembered Riley teaching him about a person's true nature. Ash even found his true nature, but it was one he never liked.

"Say something loser" Trip said walking in throwing a Pokeball in one hand, his dirty blonde hair and blue eyes shining in the light provided in the room. All the girls drew slightly closer to him.

"..." Ash kept silent, head lowed to the ground as he let the information flow through his head. SO much had happened in the last few minutes. He wanted out. His brown eyes blazed black and a faint light was produced.

"Now time to depart, rival" Trip said sneering, everyone had surrounded him. All of them about to let loose a barrage of sharp blades. Ash raised his head and everyone saw the glint in his eye and the wave of pulsing energy that knocked them all back into the walls of the room. On the floor groaning they tries to move but couldn't. What they didn't see was the tears running down his face as his emotions were let loose. Grabbing his bag and possessions. He saw a piece of paper.

'No one loves you'

Ash burst out of the room and ran. Not caring for the flashing cameras, press asking questions or the shouts of accusation by the group he once called friends. He ran pass the Sinnoh Champion who tried to reach out to him but just couldn't. Something about the boy...no, man had softened her heart.

"Get him! Ash Ketchum attacked us!" Misty shouted. The press turned to them offering blankets and glasses of water, comforting the ones who were crying. Obviously the trauma had been too much for them. Cynthia ran up to the group.

"Hey!" Cynthia shouted.

"Hey, it's Cynthia" Dawn said pointing to the Champion. They all saw the look in her eyes when she interacted with the boy with the Pikachu.

"What happened?" Cynthia asked Dawn but Trip was the one who answered.

"Ash attacked us, just because to him...we were 'dead weight'" Trip explained. Cynthia nodded in reply.

"You can't trust him, he is too drunk with pride and naivety" May said shivering.

Cynthia thanked the group, doubt clouding her mind. Something about that story seemed off, but all evidence lead to the fact that Ash may have attacked his friends, turning them against him. Him running off suddenly, avoiding the press, the condition of his friends.

"Ms. Cynthia what should we do about Ash Ketchum?" a security guard asked. Cynthia screwed up her face in concentration. She was reluctant to make a decision.

The protection of her friend or the protection of others. One life to the life of possible casualties, if Ash decided to rampage because of his sudden will to win. As Champion though she had the responsibility of Sinnoh as a whole. Biting her lip, she let loose a sigh.

"Search for him, but bring him to me personally" Cynthia ordered, it was to satisfy both parties. Her and the nation. Once the public is sure of that Ash is in good hands, Cynthia will escape with him to a secluded place on Mt. Coronet.

Ash heard this from behind a pillar in the shadows. Misinterpretting the intentions. His hopefulness now hopelessness. No dressed in a short black cape and hood, dark grey trousers and black shirt with his Pokémon. He left for Pallet Town, to recover the rest of his Pokémon and for a new start.

Now 21, Ash stared out to sea. His hatred still burnt fiercely. Even more so when during his escape, Misty just caught up to him when he flew on Charizard. Ash closed his eyes and stared at the neat grave next to him, a mound of neatly cut grass marking the burial of his beloved Pokémon. Once a disobedient Pokémon had become one of his greatest assets and friends. He remembered how they flew together and when he flew from Charicific Valley to fight Noland's Articuno in the Battle Frontier. Many Charizard's who felt their friend's life end flew to the Orange Islands to pay their respects to their fallen friend and to the loving trainer he talked about, the one with the Pikachu on his shoulder.

Ash sighed deeply. He knelt in front of the grave and prayed to Arceus for his friend's soul in the afterlife. Getting up again he turned back to the small hut he lived in. Opening the door the bare state of the hut was clear. It was a chest for clothes, a mattress with a pillow and blanket for sleep, a chair and table for meals and a rack holding a staff and two scimitars. His knife was always on his person. An Espeon purred as it rubbed it's head against his leg. There was also a Reuniclus floating peacefully in the air and a Lucario meditating in the middle of the room. Most of his other Pokémon, new or old (not many) were in the nearby forest of the islet sleeping or in a small open cove doing the same thing. Many of his old Pokémon were in the hands of Gary, Paul or Professor Oak or Professor Ivy. They vowed to look after them and keep them from any form of danger.

Ash sighed and looked up to the sky. Wondering about other worlds, if they were any to be found. Gulping and letting out a sigh, he pulled out a flyer with the words: Undella Town Invites You, Red 'Shinigami' Satoshi to the Pokémon World Championships!

"I should go" Ash muttered to himself.

"_Oh! Undella Town! What a beautiful looking place!_" Espeon exclaimed excitedly jumping up to the prospect of a lot of tropical sunshine.

"_Undella Town? Unova? I'm in"_ Reuniclus said flatly.

"_...go"_ Lucario said not moving from his position in the middle of the room.

"_Yeah! It'll be a good opportunity"_ Raichu said smiling. Ash's thoughts were clouded by the words of encouragement to go to this Tournament. Not saying a word he walked over to the rack and slung the scimitars over each shoulder and picked up the staff. Grabbing a small bag, he packed money, his PokeDex and some PokeBalls containing: Mawile, Infernape, Electross, Doublade, Gallade, Sceptile, Beedril and Kingler. He put them in the bag. He grabbed three other PokeBalls and called back Espeon, Reuniclus and Lucario and one final Pokémon with a sticker on it. Throwing it he called out Talonflame.

"_I'm ready to go anywhere"_ the great red bird said, he had heard everything in the Pokeball.

"Undella Town, Unova" Ash said simply and the bird screeched and flapped it's mighty wings to the direction of Kanto...

"No! Unova!" Ash shouted pointing the opposite direction.

"_Opps, sorry"_ Talonflame said grinning sheepishly. If a bird could grin, it is what Talonflame was doing now.

Meanwhile in Sinnoh...

Cynthia packed her bags to go to Undella Town, as an ex-Champion she was determined to win as many battles as possible. Now her occupation was archaeology and finding the truth of the ancient world. Already meeting some legendary Pokémon. She even travelled to Rota to learn about the Tree of Beginning and the origins of the legend of Mew and Sir Aaron. She even learnt how to use Aura while she was there, now her aging and date of death were prolonged. She smiled. She needed time to search for the true nature of Pokémon and the creation of the world and the real events of legend. She had met Kyorge in Hoenn after she left Rota, Moltres in Kanto, Virizion in Unova, Raikou in Johto and Giratina in Sinnoh. She felt extremely lucky to have uncovered their events of their legend and found that much of what they told her to be the same as the human legends written on murals, told by mouth and written on old scrolls.

"_You still wonder about him" _Lucario said softly, her voice full of understanding.

"Yeah, 6 years since we last met" Cynthia sighed.

"_You'll meet him again...and tell him your 'true' feelings about him"_ Lucario added hiding a smile with her paw and was smiling wider when Cynthia's face went a bright red and when she turned to her with a look of horror.

"Wh-wh-wh-WHAT?!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"**Kekekekeke!"** Spiritomb said laughing gleefully, his trainer was finally off balance. The cool, calm and collected Cynthia off balance because of an old romance.

"Shut up Spiritomb!" Cynthia shouted desperately.

"**Denial means you DO like Ash Ketchum"** Spiritomb teased with his maniac smile.

"Ms. Cynthia, the plane is about to depart in an hour" a servant said politely.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Cynthia shouted back. Recalling her Pokémon she headed out with her bags and wondered about who she might be up against in the Tournament ahead.

Undella Town... _Note: Ash is going to be referred to as either Ash, Red, Satoshi or Shinigami._

Ash had landed just outside of the town and Raichu wasn't very happy about the lack of sleep he had that flight, or the in-flight services...which there was none.

"_No ketchup sachets" _Raichu sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, Professor Ivy had book me a villa thankfully when she heard about my departure from my islet" Ash replied to his friend as he took off one of the scimitars and placed it on his waist instead so his friend could sit happily on his shoulder without a hilt sticking up his ass.

Ash walked into town and even with his cold demeanour couldn't do anything but smile at the colour life in the town. People everywhere, sunbaking, training, playing in the cool tropical ocean or just sightseeing, the Tournament had attracted many people. As he walked through town to head for the Pokémon Centre many stared at him in wonder. He was wearing very hot looking clothing for the tropics of Undella and also at the scimitars that were on his person. Weaponry wasn't allowed to be in public.

"Halt! You are under arrest" Officer Jenny said forcefully. Ash merely took out his wallet and showed her a card.

"I'm allowed to carry such things on me" Ash replied. The card was issued to every Rota Aura Guard, this allowed them to avoid some laws.

"I see, Mr. Satoshi. You must be participating in the upcoming Tournament" Jenny said. Ash smiled.

"Got in one Officer. But thanks for your concern for the public" Ash said bowing slightly continuing his walk to the Centre.

'Good luck to you too...Ash Ketchum' Officer Jenny thought silently. She was an Officer and her job was to unmask criminals and that man who claimed to be Red Satoshi was unmistakably Ash Ketchum but she did nothing. That boy had stopped many criminal activities and the lie that was told six years ago didn't hold up to her.

Ash knew that Jenny had identified him, he had saw the light in her eyes of the face on the card. He smiled, at least some people still believe in the old self that was once Ash Ketchum. Arriving at the Pokémon Centre, he walked in and people stared at him.

"That's the legendary Shinigami" one woman whispered.

"Holder of over 200 consecutive wins" another man said in awe.

"He even looks like a reaper of death" someone muttered darkly.

"I am here for the Tournament being heard here" Ash said simply.

"I will need the invitation sent to you, if you have one so you can avoid the preliminary rounds for the sign-ups and your PokeDex or any form of identifaction" Nurse Joy replied smiling not flinching or backing down at the scary looking figure before her. Ash nodded and handed the invitation and PokeDex.

"Okay Shinigami Satoshi, you will be fighting in the knock out rounds in two weeks and the villa you had booked is just nearby just go that away, you can't miss it" Nurse Joy said.

"Cheers" Ash said grabbing the key that was on the bench as well as his PokeDex. He turned around and a tennager about 15 hit his chest and he staggered back holding his nose. Black hair, glasses, red shirt, brown shorts and sneakers. Max mothertrucking Maple.

"Ow! Watch where...you...are...going?" Max said slowing down considerably at the end as he saw the figure peer down at him. Only seeing the two brown and sharp eyes clearly made max flinch but not as much as the person he bumped into. Shinigami.

"Hmmm? No I apologise, I didn't expect a small boy to be in my turning circle" Ash replied.

"Hey! What did you do to my brother?!" May shouted angrily.

"No sis, it's fine" Max said, he had heard of Shinigami and he hated the group he was travelling with. He missed Ash and Pikachu.

"I accidently bumped into him" Ash replied, he was within an inch of drawing his scimitars but that was a bad idea, any form of violence may lead to bloodshed.

"Apologise you bastard!" Dawn shouted angrily.

"I already did" Ash replied.

"We didn't hear it!" Misty shouted.

"Oh for the love of Giratina!" Ash exclaimed angrily.

"Please stop! Shinigami Satoshi already apologised and it was really my fault in the first place" Max exclaimed almost begging.

"I'm not fine with it" a familiar and overly cocky voice said.

'Oh for fuck's sake!' Ash thought angrily. Now Trip was involved in this.

"Hmph!" Ash grunted sweeping past the group only to be stopped by a single hand, Trip was glaring straight into Ash's pissed off eyes. Ignorance and arrogance were the triggers setting off what would be the full-on battle will be.

"A battle, three-on-three, winner does what the loser wants" Trip said setting out the conditions for a battle. Ash thought for a second before nodding in consent.

"Done" Ash said gripping Trip's hand.

"I'll ref, if ya want" Lt. Surge said loudly from behind. Making Trip and the group jump, Ash stayed neutral.

"That would preferable" Ash said shaking the muscular man's hand. Lt. Surge had been passing by to see the challenge and was interested immediately. Nothing like a battle to get the blonde haired, hard muscled, military man's blood boiling in interest.

There was a field out back behind the Pokémon Centre. Trip and Ash stood on opposite ends already both parties were picking out their chosen three Pokémon.

"This is a three-on-three battle with Trip from Nuvema Town and Shinigami Satoshi! This will end when one trainer forfeits or loses all three Pokémon!" Lt. Surge announced and both competitors nodded. "Mega Evolution is allowed and...BEGIN!"

Ash drew his staff and spun it around in a demonstration of skill and power before slamming the bottom end of it into the ground in front of him. The group sniggered at the stupidity of the performance but Lt. Surge saw the reason, on the top there was a steel spike with a rainbow orb with a steel orbit. This was Shinigami's Key Stone, the Mega Staff.

"Serperior let's fight!" Trip shouted (don't know Trip's _actual_ battle cry, so forgive me, as times change and so do people).

"Reuniclus ready yourself!" Ash cried throwing the Pokeball. Both Pokémon appeared. Trip's mighty and prideful green serpent and Ash's multi-celled psychic hitter.

"Serperior use **Leaf Storm**!" Trip ordered immediately.

"Reuniclus **Calm Mind**" Ash said calmly.

Serperior summoned a swirl of wind and razor sharp leaves and fired it in Reuniclus' direction. Reuniclus just meditated and emptied his thoughts and boosted his Special Attack and Special Defence. The **Leaf Storm** just blew by him, it was as if Reuniclus was enjoying the nice cool breeze provided by Serperior.

"Reuniclus **Fire Punch**" Ash said and Reuniclus' hand erupted in flames and he rushed Serperior.

"Serperior counter with **Leaf Blade**!" Trip said without thinking. The two moves collided but **Fire Punch **nullified the **Leaf Blade.**

"Now use **Psyshock**!" Ash said triumphantly and without moving Reuniclus allowed floating rocks covered in psychic energy to slam into Serperior, making it faint.

"Serperior is unable to battle! Victory goes to Shinigami!" Lt. Surge announced. The group of 'friends'were shocked by the easy and quick victory Shinigami had just achieved. Reuniclus has a low Attack, Defence and Speed but to move like it did, was astonishing.

"Serperior return" Trip said gritting his teeth.

"Reuniclus thank you for your efforts" Ash said also recalling his Pokémon.

"Bisharp let's fight!" Trip shouted calling out the Steel/Dark-type Pokémon. Body covered in blades. This aggressive Pokémon saw it's chance to dominate the field.

"Doublade hack and slash!" Ash said calling out the Steel/Ghost-type Pokémon. The two swords held their sheaths with pride. As you can tell ash has some unique battle cries depending on the Pokémon he uses.

"Bisharp use **Night Slash**!"

"Doublade use **Iron Defense**!"

Doublade focused and a steely light surrounded it and the high boost in defence was made. Making the **Night Slash** barely scratch Doublade.

"Doublade now use **Shadow Ball**" Ash ordered. The group laughed. A Ghost-type move was useless against a Steel-type and a Dark-type! Plus Doublade's Special Attack wasn't high. Doublade fired multiple **Shadow Balls** to the spectator's shock. Bisharp was lost in dust and smoke, only to reappear damaged.

"What?" Trip exclaimed surprised.

"You neglected the fact that Bisharp has an extremely low Special Defence and you didn't prepare for it" Ash explained.

"Now end this with **Sacred Sword**!" Ash shouted. Doublade's blades glowed white.

"Bisharp use **Aerial Ace**!" Trip shouted desperately. The two moves met.

Doublade was posed horizontally while Bisharp collapsed.

"Bisharp is unable to battle, victory goes to Doublade!" Lt. Surge announced.

"Damn it!" Trip exclaimed recalling Bisharp. He was losing way too easily. Ash recalled Doublade using aura this time to thank it. The reason why he didn't use aura to communicate during this battle because he wanted just a pure easy defeat without the chitchat.

"Grrr, Jellicent let's fight!" Trip growled in frustration.

"Lucario show them the strength of aura!" Ash cried.

A blue jellyfish with a mayor-like moustache appeared and the blue and black jackal appeared. The difference was that there was scar covering his right eye, making it more scary looking. On his right paw was a bracelet with a Mega Stone embedded in it.

"Okay Lucario let's do this!" Ash shouted swiping the Key Stone on the orb of his staff. The Key Stone began to glow as did the Mega Stone embedded on Lucario's bracelet. A mysterious energy engulfed Lucario and it burst revealing a new Lucario. Mega Lucario. Red now streaked through his body and a ivory coloured vest appeared flowing in the breeze.

"Lucario use **Shadow Claw**" Ash said.

"Dodge and use **Will-o-Wisp**!" Trip said.

Jellicent fired a ghostly and nasty looking flame, while Lucario rushed forward with a paw with shadowy claws. Ash smiled. He knew what Trip was up to use **Will-o-Wisp** to induce a burn status to hurt Lucario over time and lower his Attack then use **Hex** whose power doubles when a Pokémon has a status condition.

"**Extreme Speed** while using a dual **Shadow Claw**!" Ash shouted. Lucario was about to get hit by the **Will-o-Wisp** when it disappeared and was right in front of Jellicent and used a **Cross Chop**-like **Shadow Claw**. It a special combo move Ash liked to call **Ghost Claw** because Lucario moves like a ghost due to **Extreme Speed** while attacking using a Ghost-type move: **Shadow Claw**. Jellicent fainted. Trip and the others had their jaws swinging low on the ground. It was such a fast battle that in fact it was only 6 minutes since they started.

"Jellicent is unable to battle, victory goes to Mega Lucario! Trip has no Pokémon left, making Shinigami Satoshi the winner!" Lt. Surge announced. The spectators had grown and they cheered for the hooded figure.

"Oh, by the way my victory, and my order to the losing party is...don't talk to me again" Ash said ominously. The turned to leave only to bump into a blonde beauty in a blue shirt, denim shorts and sandals. Her gray eyes full of intrigue and wonder. Ash sighed. Again. It happened again! He turns to leave and bumps into people. Maybe he should stop turning and just walk backwards instead.

"That was amazing! What a quick but skilful battle!" the woman said her eyes glittering in excitement.

"Err, you are?" Ash asked.

"Cynthia Shirona, surprised you don't recognise the ex-Sinnoh Champion" Cynthia said holding out her hand. Ash took it and shook it. Surprised. Cynthia hasn't really changed but he was alone for some years without any form of media so his initial thought was: Oh Cynthia's daughter!

"I'm Red 'Shinigami' Satoshi" Ash introduced himself shaking the hand.

"_Hey! It is her!"_ Raichu exclaimed.

"_I know that"_ Ash replied.

"_Whatcha talking about?"_ Cynthia asked.

"_Nothing just, WAIT WHAT?!" _Ash exclaimed surprised and shocked by Cynthia's sudden arrival into the aura conversation Raichu and he were having.

"_I can communicate as well using aura, I spent some time in Rota. Aura Guard"_ Cynthia explained smiling.

'Damn it, may make private conversations a little difficult around her' Ash thought worried.

"Anyways, I must get to my villa" Ash said taking out the key to the villa and spinning it on his finger. Cynthia noticed the key and smiled.

"Let me take you there Shinigami, I am guessing you haven't been to Undella Town before?" Cynthia asked.

"I have, some years ago but it has changed" Ash admitted.

"Then come on!" Cynthia said smiling. Leading the hooded figure to where they need to go.

'Can my luck get any worse?' Ash thought depressed.

"Here we are! My own private villa!" Cynthia announced opening the door. Cold air was let out and Ash felt slightly annoyed because he _knew_ Cynthia used the villa for visiting Gym Leader, Champions and Elite Four members but now she was a normal trainer. Meaning, that they were alone...together. Raichu sniggered and Ash silently cursed his luck.

Meanwhile, Professor Ivy was praying for Ash's good health. As she had planned.


	2. Chapter 2: The Secrets of a Shinigami

Falling Ash, Rising Heat

**Author: Yo! So as you can see the rewrite is here and I can tell not many of you are happy with Charizard's death. As I never actually explained it, you can guess it was Misty's fault but that is all in due time. Ash doesn't like remembering the time. But I hope you guys are enjoying it. It is a little more simplified and I can deal with this a lot easier plus, I don't have to rush anymore as I am not cramming like 3 different perspectives and now you guys can understand Cynthia's motives and Ash's new personality. Anyways! I am going to finish this story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon, only this storyline.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Aura"_

"**Telepathy"**

Chapter 2: The Secrets of a Shinigami

Cynthia spun around happily in the villa's coolness. Blissful and very unlike herself. Ash on the other hand would have joined in...when he was 10 but now he saw it as hilarious to see someone else do the same thing he _would_ have done years ago. But he was impressed again by the villa. It had obviously been redone as it was smaller than before with a kitchen as you walk in with tables and chairs, immediately to the left was a living room with a couch, chairs and coffee table, to the right was a hallway leading to different rooms. Ash saw three doors. Two leading to bedrooms he guessed and probably the one at the end of the short hall a closet. There were stairs to a lookout balcony up top.

"What's up those stairs?"Ash asked pointing to the spiral metal stairs.

"Come up and see!" Cynthia said excitedly. Ash followed her up.

They were up the top in no time and Ash was amazed by the style of the balcony. It was a veranda with a BBQ, a spa, a circular outside table and two chairs that overlooked the ocean. In simplified terms. It was luxury at its smallest.

"What do you think?" Cynthia asked smiling expectedly.

"Umm, it's awesome!" Ash said baffled.

"_Hey, any ketchup?"_ Raichu asked from Ash's shoulder.

"_Yeah check in the kitchen" _Cynthia said absentmindedly.

The two friends walked down leaving Cynthia to drop the girly, childish act to think seriously. That man who she just become acquainted with seemed familiar, like an old memory or a reoccurring dream. That Raichu seemed familiar as well especially on the man's shoulder. She shrugged it off. Just a coincidence she said to herself. She walked down the stairs to follow the Shinigami that stole her interest.

"By the way, is there any place that you recommend for a dinner and a drink...something overlooking the ocean" Ash said thoughtfully. It was only 3 in the afternoon and he was already thinking about the meal he could have that night.

"Yeah, the Ocean View Bar just a few metres down the road, why?" Cynthia asked.

"Ah, just a passing thought for a meal one day, but tonight I need my rest, so I think I'll turn in today" Ash said thinking already walking to his room.

"Hey! It's only 3 in the afternoon!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"I wake up early, so...yeah" Ash replied waving and yawning. Already closing the door. Leaving Cynthia baffled.

'I have to re-evaluate that man...weird is a good word to use' Cynthia thought as she went to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Cynthia woke up suddenly. Something was out of place. A noise that was heard, the sound of a voice and a harp. She looked at the time. 11:48pm. She opened her door wearing a nightgown and looked around, nothing. Shinigami's door was shut tightly and the sound of Raichu dreaming was audible but still that voice and harp still was playing. She looked up and sighed. Upstairs.

_When all is gone_

_House and home_

_All you do is search_

_For the heart breach_

_Love and live_

_I have seen no one in five_

_The fire that once burns_

_Flares and turns_

_Into the smoke of emotions_

_And the gears of time go into motion_

_The time and space is here_

_Watching me from over there_

Ash sung, striking the last chord and turned to where Cynthia was staring in amazement. Ash turned to face Cynthia. His shadow gone but Cynthia still couldn't quite place that face. Those brown eyes were striking and hardened, his facial features sharp and striking and there was a scar running down his left cheek. Something familiar hung around him but something was foreign and out of place that meant she couldn't place him.

"Sorry for waking you" Ash said apologising realising that Cynthia hadn't identified his true identity yet. Cynthia had already tried to place this man's aura to the one she knew and that was why she still couldn't see that his man to be Ash. Their auras seemed completely different. Ash's aura felt friendly and warm, welcoming and caring. This man's was cold, black, full of rage and danger but she also saw kindness and a hint of humour.

"That's okay, never thought you, The Shinigami, to be such a beautiful singer and music player" Cynthia said softly. Ash smiled and Cynthia felt a sharp pain shooting through her head. The smile seemed so familiar, and again she was questioning this man's identity.

"I learnt in my years of solitude, but that song was something I just made up now...memories are strange things, wouldn't you agree?" Ash said his eyes in a faraway place.

"Yes, I think I know what you mean" Cynthia said breathlessly. This man was stealing her heart and mind.

"I...should go to bed" Ash said awkwardly.

"Ah, yes of course, goodnight Satoshi" Cynthia said quickly.

"Good night...Cynthia Shirona" Ash replied softly.

Next morning...

Cynthia woke up at an early time of 10. She yawned and stretched. She was never a morning person. Rubbing her eyes still half closed from weariness she gingerly got up and walked to the mirror in her room and sighed deeply. Her hair was a mess and she looked quite bad. Sighing again she made the good decision of going to the bathroom for a hot, refreshing shower.

Ash meanwhile was in the kitchen having an early morning drink from a glass bottle, 1 litre bottle of the highest alcoholic drink in the world, Dragon Breath Vodka. He took a deep sip without breaking a sweat while Raichu still wondered how Ash could stand that drink. He had taken it once before, only a drop before fainting and sent to a Pokémon Centre for a severe Burn status condition.

"_You drink that stuff way too often"_ Raichu muttered.

"Get's me up in the morning" Ash replied. Today he wore something more comfortable looking. A white shirt, brown shorts, sandals and a wide brimmed straw hat that covered his eyes.

"_You got lucky last night"_ Raichu muttered.

"Hmph" Ash grunted.

"_If she recognised you as-" _Raichu said before Ash sent a weak **Aura Sphere** into Raichu knocking him over, shutting him up.

"Shut up! Remember she can also use aura to communicate!" Ash whispered harshly. Raichu was about to fight back until he heard that comment and he smiled meekly.

"_Sorry" _Raichu said.

"How can you drink at this time of the day?" Cynthia said from behind Ash.

"Easily" Ash replied.

"_He actually has a stomach harder than a Steelix's_" Raichu said.

"I think I believe your Raichu" Cynthia said quietly, leaving Ash to continue his abnormal drinking.

Cynthia later took Ash around the town and showing him many of the sights and attractions that the town offers. It was already a popular and busy town but the Tournament had added extra excitement and tourists. Ash got to eat some of the delicacies and see some new town monuments and have relaxed at the beach while Cynthia splashed around with her Pokémon in the ocean. Ash had his Pokémon still in their Pokeballs. Eventually he let them out and most of them joined in on the fun with Cynthia and her Pokémon.

"_You sure it's fine just relaxing Shinigami?"_ Infernape asked curiously as he stretched out on the sand taking in the sun rays.

"Yeah, you guys haven't had fun for a while now" Ash replied.

"_Six years it has been"_ Infernape said quietly. This perked Cynthia's attention slightly but she continued to play with her Lucario.

"_That Lucario is quite...cute"_ Lucario said absentmindedly. Making the first conversation void and making Infernape and Ash turn to him in shock. Lucario was sitting with his paws on his chin as he stared dreamily at Cynthia's Lucario.

"_In love Lucario?"_ Infernape asked smugly.

"_What..no, just admiring the view"_ Lucario said quickly his face turning a shade of pink.

" Lucario, you're blushing" Ash said simply causing Lucario to panic and hide his face. Infernape was enjoying this. It was not every day he saw his friend: the hard-hearted, tradition and neutral Lucario to soften his heart for one of his own kind.

"_Maybe you can ask her out"_ Infernape said trying not to laugh, Ash was smiling contently at his Pokémon's conversation.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Lucario what is it?" Cynthia asked noticing that her friend's attention was diverted to a certain Pokémon on the beach.

"_I think I'm in love"_ Lucario replied, her smile evident as she spied the scar faced Lucario arguing with the hysterical Infernape.

"**Kekekekeke! Then ask him out"** Spiritomb said from the waterline, laughing in his manic way.

"_Sh-shut up!"_ Lucario said throwing an** Aura Sphere** at the purple ghostly orb only for it to pass through him.

"**Kekekeke! Fighting-type moves don't work on Ghost-types, Lucario the Luvdisc" **Spiritomb teased.

"_Grrr, you're asking for it_" Lucario growled.

Cynthia was sighing at her Pokémon's antics and on the beach Ash was doing the same as both of his were fighting each other.

Later on that afternoon...

Ash was on the beach giving beachgoers a brilliant show of swordplay. Swinging his dual scimitars around. Parrying and blocking, slashing and stabbing. Using one sword of two. The beachgoers saw the look of pure concentration on the man's face. Now Ash had changed to a cloth mask covering his mouth only showing his eyes because the hat he was previously wearing would have gotten in the way. Now throwing both of them up in the air they spun downwards and planted in a cross into the sand. The crowd cheered. Some throwing money to him. He was here to practice but why not let others have fun. He stood and clapped his hands together and bowed to the gathered audience. His Pokémon amazed again by his immense skill and accuracy of the spinning blades. Anytime Ash could have misjudged a throw and would have his body put in harm.

"That was amazing!" Cynthia exclaimed looking at Ash in wonder and amazement. She knew swordplay was a hard thing to achieve. A Gallade would practice every day to just improve his speed of his attacks and the timing as well. An Aegislash, Doublade or Honedge would continuously try to improve its patterns in swordplay and timing. Doublade especially, known as the greatest swordplay Pokémon in the world with its unpredictable moves and patterns so fast it left an opponent paralysed in wonder.

"Thanks I learnt off my Doublade here" Ash said motioning to the double blade Pokémon.

"_It was my honour"_ Doublade replied.

"Yeah but I have been training for 4 years in sword and staff fighting" Ash explained.

"Hey it's Cynthia!" a familiar voice said and Ash just sighed. Trip and his bunch of idiots were coming over this way.

"Excuse me but Ms. Cynthia isn't in the mood for autographs" a familiar purple haired man said with a certain Ice-type Sinnoh gym leader hanging from his arm.

"Yes, please excuse her" another familiar man said, brown haired, tall and wearing a floral shirt and khaki shorts with a not a cheerleader squad but one girl from Kanto who followed him gracefully.

"Gary Oak with Erika and Paul Shinji with Candice" Misty said smiling cruelly.

"What business do you have with Cynthia?" Dawn asked condensing.

"Nothing just to keep her away from bullies like you" Paul replied with an edge in his words. He peered over to Ash and winked at him.

"You got it wrong our business is with the Shinigami" May said, arms folded.

"Fine you got me, what is it?" Ash asked stepping in front of Paul and Gary as he wiped his scimitar with a oily cloth.

"I want a rematch" Trip demanded. Ash sighed and slammed the scimitar in front of Trip.

"Pick it up" Ash said with a nasty glint in his eye, he retrieved his other scimitar and swung it expertly. Trip smiled confidently and defiantly. His frame of mind was: what this man can do I can do too. This is because he misjudged the weight of the scimitar. Unlike many other blades. Katana's odachis, tantos, wakazashis, cutlass' and any curved blade didn't have quite the same even balance as a straight sword causing Trip to stagger slightly because of it. Also having the terrain being sand, it was harder to get sufficient traction.

"Gah! Why is this so heavy?" Trip grunted holding the scimitar in two hands unlike Ash who was swinging it experimentally with one hand with grace and ease.

"Because you're not trained for it" Ash replied grabbing the blade with his barehands and taking the scimitar from Trip.

"Shinigami your injured" Cynthia said concerned noticing that Ash's hand was cut.

"No matter, it's only a cut" Ash replied.

'Hmph, acting cool still' Paul thought happily.

'Ashy boy, how you've changed' Gary thought, his anger about the events six years ago still haunted him to this day. His friend disappeared over that dirty blonde haired bastard.

'Grrr, how come he gets in with Cynthia?' Trip thought jealous of the obvious chemistry formed by the two trainers. He will get what he wants, he did it six years ago, he can do it again.

That night at Ocean View Bar...

Ash and Cynthia sat opposite each other. Ash dressed in a white shirt and grey shorts and sandals, his face uncovered fully. While Cynthia wore a pale yellow summer dress with thin soled sandals, her hair flowing gracefully.

Around them people muttered about this sighting. Some wondering why the former Sinnoh Champion was with such a mysterious and odd man. Some were thinking how the man looked strangely familiar and others wondered about the bond between the two.

"So..." Cynthia said awkwardly breaking the tension that had grown since they walked in about 10 minutes ago.

"I think I'll have a glass of Dragon Breath, how about you?" Ash asked.

"Um, Cherrim Red Wine please" Cynthia answered. Ash nodded and got up and headed for the bar to get the drinks and the dinner menu which wasn't provided at their table. Leaving Cynthia to wonder again about Satoshi. He seemed nice enough, serious when it came to battling; Pokémon or with blades, he was kind and his Raichu reminded her of another pre-evolutionary Pokémon.

'Could be Ash' Cynthia thought carefully.

"Hello Cynthia" a dirty blonde haired boy said politely.

"Oh! Hello Trip" Cynthia replied in surprise, his sudden arrival surprised Cynthia.

"Are you participating in the Tournament?" Trip asked.

"Yes, as a normal trainer not a Champion" Cynthia answered.

"You doing anything tomorrow?" Trip asked curiously.

"Yes, Satoshi and I are going to Nimbasa City for the day with the Gym Leaders Elesa and Skyla" Cynthia replied.

"Can I come?" Trip asked and Cynthia was thinking about it. The more the merrier.

"What are you doing?" an ominous voice asked angrily. A dagger posed across Trip's throat.

"Nothing" Trip huffed. Ash sheathed the dagger.

"No" Ash said simply.

"Huh?"

"Don't you have to train for the upcoming Tournament?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow.

"I-I-I...how about you!" Trip retorted triumphantly.

"I have, prior to coming here" Ash answered.

"I-I-I-"

"Now please get up, you're in my seat and I am quite hungry" Ash said politely. Now Trip looked up to study the full face of Shinigami and a flash of recognition.

"Impossible" Trip said fearfully pointing a shaking finger at Satoshi.

"Huh?" Ash said a little worried now.

"You disappeared six years ago...Misty shot you out of the air...Ash Ketchum" Trip stuttered fearfully and the entire bar erupted in interest. The former master appears.

"This is true?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"_Raichu open Talonflame's Pokeball. We're leaving"_ Ash said quickly.

"_Gotcha"_ Raichu replied.

Ash then disappeared into thin air, startling everybody in the bar. Cynthia caught the conversation and ran immediately out of bar.

'Not escaping this time Ash Ketchum' Cynthia thought as she ran to her villa to retrieve Garchomp.

**Author: Oh god, the crap's hit the fan! What will happen? Keep on reading folks.**

**Also if you're interested read, 'Healing Hearts, Aching Love' it is an AltoShipping story with an OC x Gardevoir part too. So read that as it is on the same level of writing as this. **

**The reveal for this story came soon, eh? Just wait to see why it came so soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Short Escape

Falling Ash, Rising Heat

**Hey, so Chapter 3...two more chapters and I'd would have passed the chapter count from the last time I wrote this! Hahaha! Nah, but anyways. I feel this a lot better than the last time I wrote this. If you are wondering why it's because: 1. It was way to annoying to write about like 10 characters and fit 7 of those characters into a suitable plot and 2. I didn't want to read 4 complex chapters to get chapter 5 out and also I wasn't doing any fanfic for a few months which is why I rewrote both this story and had a final rewrite for 'Memories of the Past' which is now 'Healing Hearts, Aching Love' and a heads up, 'Healing Hearts, Aching Love' is an experimental story with 'Rolling Shadows, Roaring Light' to see what you guys like. But enjoy Chapter 3!**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Telepathy**

"_Aura"_

**Stories aren't just words on a page**

**They aren't measured by the names of chapters or pages**

**They don't inanimate**

**In my view, stories reflect the writer**

**My stories reflect my views and creativity**

_**Four4Two**_

Chapter 3: Short Escape

Ash had arrived at the villa with Raichu holding a bag his mouth with all his Pokeballs. Rushing inside he quickly got his weapons.

"_What's the rush boss?"_ Talonflame asked looking at his trainer with a confused look.

"Just fly us away from here...preferably in another region" Ash said climbing Talonflame.

"Hey! Get back here!" Cynthia shouted waving frantically.

"_Looks like she really wants you back" _Talonflame noted.

"_Not arguing with you there Talonflame" _Raichu replied smiling.

"Just fly" Ash said and Talonflame jumped up and flapped it's wings with creating a small gale and flew off at top speed into the distance. Cynthia was felt stunned. That Talonflame was fast. But she wasn't giving up yet. Or was she? She didn't have any Pokémon with her that could match Talonflame's speed in the sky, then she made a decision. Talonflame would tire soon and she smiled at the direction Ash was taking. The Chasm.

"Garchomp!" she shouted calling out the Land Shark Pokémon. It had a Mega Stone on a clasp on his neck.

"Mega Evolve!" she shouted her necklace glowing in sync with the clasp on Garchomp's neck. The usual light enveloped Garchomp and burst open to reveal the Mega Garchomp.

"_What's happening?"_ Garchomp asked curiously not knowing the full reason of his trainer calling him out then Mega Evolving him.

"Head to the Chasm nearby" Cynthia said softly climbing aboard what was about to be the Garchomp Express Route.

"_Got it" _he said smiling and all was felt of them was a trail of dust and the shouts of excitement as Garchomp sped across the land like a jet plane in the air.

Talonflame had crashed and burned, Ash knew as he rested against a tree stump in the Chasm. He had pushed the great bird Pokémon to far with the extremely quick take off. He sighed. He wasn't going to get far anyways, not if Cynthia's Pokémon had anything to do with it. He'd probably be shot out of the air like a **Aura Sphere** being fired from a Lucario. Fast, hard and extremely painful.

"Heh! Least we got away without Cynthia following us, eh Raichu?" Ash said looking on the bright side. If only Trip had shut his big filthy mouth. Or actually never been born at all and maybe his life would _actually_ be normal and not weird.

"_Um, Ash"_ Raichu said nervously interrupting Ash from his deep thoughts about him ripping out Trip's windpipe with his scimitars.

"Yeah, mate" Ash said tiredly, he usually never called anyone 'mate' but he was mentally exhausted.

"_Um, how can I put this..."_ Raichu said thoughtfully. Ash was not in the mood for riddles or beating around the bush.

"What is it Raichu?!" Ash yelled in frustration.

"_Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm, crap"_ Raichu finally said and Ash was about to strangle his friend for his continued annoyance.

"Found you" Cynthia said from behind Ash with a victorious smile on her face. Ash turned around and met the gaze of the blonde woman. The smile had menace and no humour in it whatsoever, she looked like someone who was barely controlling her anger. And he couldn't have been anymore correct as he was dragged away and Talonflame and Raichu and Garchomp and all of the other Pokémon in their Pokeballs, Ash's and Cynthia's, winced at the sounds of Cynthia hitting Ash continuously as he curled up in ball and pleaded for mercy.

"_So much for Aura Guard, hey Talonflame?"_ Raichu said sniggering.

"_Damn straight Raichu"_ Talonflame said smiling.

"_Your trainer always this violent?"_ Lucario asked Cynthia's Lucario.

"_No...today she seems very controlled"_ Cynthia's Lucario replied nodding slowly from her Pokeball.

"_You mean, this is a 'soft' beating?" _Reunilcus asked the Garchomp near him.

"_Yeah, you should have seen what happened to the guy who accused her of cheating in a game of poker"_ Garchomp said calmly and Reuniclus, no matter how strong he was, winced and hoped his friend would survive this...reunion.

"_Damn, he almost went to the morgue if he didn't wake up just in time" _Lucario said calmly.

'Damn it Ash, LIVE!' Reunilcus thought frantically.

Ash and Cynthia sat opposite each other over a campfire. Cynthia smiling sweetly and Ash drinking an entire 2 litre of 'Dragon Breath Brew' to try and help his poor body forget about the throbbing pain...EVERYWHERE! Even in regions he didn't like to mention but he wasn't going to have a successor he knew.

"Why did you lie to me...Ash Ketchum?" Cynthia asked with a sickeningly sweet voice. Ash now wondered if losing an eye, a right arm and being hunted down would be better than what he faced right now. He concluded, it would be better.

"I didn't lie" Ash said defensively.

"Really?" Cynthia asked still smiling sweetly.

"I was simply hiding the truth" Ash answered smugly.

"_Ash, don't be smart here"_ Raichu said quietly. Hoping Cynthia wouldn't hear, unfortunately she did and she looked at him meaningfully and Raichu shuddered, he was not in the mood for what Ash had to go through just a while ago.

"Yes listen to you friend there" Cynthia said before Ash could intake the sentence that Raichu said to him.

"I did it, to protect myself and to...hide away from you" Ash admitted slowly. His hand inching towards the scimitar on his back but he controlled the urge and sighed. He wanted to slash the hell out of a nearby tree. Anything to make him forget about the situation he found himself in.

"And why didn't _you_ trust me?" Cynthia asked a little hurt. Ash's head shot up at that.

"_YOU_ ordered my arrest" Ash replied angrily. Raichu nodded at that and Cynthia was visibly shocked at that.

"You heard?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes" Ash answered rolling his eyes to heaven. How many times did he have to confirm that one little fact?

"I wanted for you to be with me" Cynthia blurted out suddenly. She covered her mouth and reddened. She had not planned to say that. Ash looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean, go with you?" Ash asked curiously. The Pokémon were obviously enjoying the awkward conversation between their trainers. Cynthia obviously having feelings for Ash. And Ash being Ash, was dense as a brick, but he really wasn't he understood completely but he had to process this information.

"I mean, I wanted you arrest, so you were brought to me, so we...could, you know, escape together" Cynthia finished weakly. Ash bowed his head and his body began to shake. Cynthia immediately thought he was crying but she was shocked to see him laughing hysterically. The Pokémon also wondered why Ash was laughing.

"Arceus, I was here thinking you were going to drag me back and _actually_ arrest me" Ash laughed, how stupid of him.

"Guys! Ash Ketchum is back!" Trip shouted fearfully bursting into the hotel room where the others sat peacefully.

"What? You mean, the loser with the Pikachu and baseball cap?" May asked sneering.

"Yeah but he is the SHINIGAMI!" Trip exclaimed and everyone jumped.

They heard rumours of the Shinigami taking down criminal organisations, remincises of the organisations, excluding Aqua and Magma who changed for the better. They saw him battle with Max earlier and now they understood the significance of the name Shinigami. He wasn't just a Pokémon legend but a 'hero' legend.

"This Tournament just got interesting" Misty said smirking.

"Let's plan for the battles ahead!" May shouted.

"YEAH!"

**Author: This is a short chapter, I know but this is all the relevant info you need for this chapter and events. Chapter 4 coming soon!**

**Read my other stories:**

**Healing Hearts, Aching Love- Xero and Ash have been friends for a long time, they trust each other with their lives, until Ash reveals his true nature towards Xero...**

**Rolling Shadows, Roaring Light- the alternative story of 'Healing Hearts, Aching Love'. Satoshi is ordered to kill the 'evil one'. He escaped with his life but not his pride. He arrives in Nimbasa City...to find a whole hell of trouble. Meanwhile Satoshi rekindles an old love and hunts the man down. Both man are haunted by hatred. In both past and present...**

**Seven Crow Cry- my original story: the weakest Shogun in Japan will try and regain what he has lost over his 18 years on the planet. Only problem, he is cursed...twice when he was born. Hiding his true power, he submits to becoming weak. Will he ever remember what he thought was lost?**

**Vocalising Desire- a Vocaloid story. A simple high school love story. Where a teal haired girl falls for the weak blonde haired boy because of his singing and his rivalling love for music. What she doesn't know is he is in fact strong but he became weak after an incident. Will this boy and girl be hung up by love's antenna?**

**Favourite, follow and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Time in Undella

Falling Ash, Rising Heat: Christmas Special

**Author: Tis the season to be jolly! Two stories I have written are going to have Christmas special chapters that have (maybe) relevance in the plots. This is one of the, the other is 'Vocalising Desires'.**

**Read Vocalising Desires PLS! No regrets, I promise!**

**So enjoy!**

**Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year!**

* * *

**Love and peace**

**Words of Christmas**

**Yet we should remember the events that has happened this year and in the past**

"**I'll Be Home For Christmas"**

**A song about soldiers dreaming about home for Christmas during WWI**

**The terror in Paris**

**The multiple tragedies this year**

**And the happy and heart warm events this year**

**We should remember them**

**From me, to you dear reader**

**Merry Christmas and peace on earth**

**I hope you stay safe next year**

_**Four4Two**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Special! Christmas Time in Undellla!

Cynthia and Ash sat in the villa together. The warmth of the fireplace in there kept spirits high as well as the temperature. Ash was extremely surprised to see Undella Town snowing, even for a tropical place! Well Unova's climate was...erratic. They were sitting on a couch nursing cups of warm mulled wine. Garchomp was talking to Reuniclus, seemed like they were debating the strengths and weaknesses of Ice-types. Both Lucario's were meditating outside in the cold but sometimes they would turn to one and other and stare before resuming their peaceful exercise.

"Ahhhh! That's hits the spot" Ash sighed contently as the warm brew flowed through his body. He was wearing a Christmas sweater, which he didn't want to wear but Cynthia forced him to and denim jeans.

"Why am I even drinking this? I hate mulled wine" Cynthia said surprised she had even downed half the mug of the warm brew.

"_Hey Ash, when can we open presents?"_ Raichu asked in a bored tone.

"Tomorrow morning" Ash answered rolling his eyes, Raichu was impatient as ever.

"Hey Ash, are you good at telling stories?" Cynthia asked suddenly.

"I guess so, I know multiple legends and myths about Rota and a certain story about a Delibird" Ash replied smiling at the last story. Which went a little like this:

_There once was a Delibird_

_A kind and warm hearted Delibird_

_Like many of its kind, it would deliver berries to lost traveller and Pokémon_

_As an Ice/Flying-type Pokémon, it was well suited for its job_

_Soon it had a family to look after and its job began to slow down as his attentions changed_

_But on one peculiar winter, the snow and storms raged on longer than usual_

_Fearing for others, it left its nest and family and found a human_

_Old and bearded with many large Flying-type Pokémon like itself_

_The old man was wearing a red coat, red thick pants and long black boots to protect himself from the chill_

_The man saw the Delibird and seeing it had flown a long distance took it to his hut and healed it_

_Delibird saw the man was a woodcrafter, skilled in his field of work_

_Toys, bows, tables, chairs, beds, wheels_

_The man explained his work and how in a time like this frozen winter, people and Pokémon needed hope_

_With the idea the Delibird began to empty its own sack of berries and started placing in toys_

_The man confused let the seemingly greedy Delibird take what it wanted_

_Delibird flew off and didn't return_

_The storm and winter died away and the man began to chop wood again to make his supply of items_

_When he came across a family of Zigzagoon and Linoone_

_Wat amazed him was they were seeming to play with a wooden ball about the size of his fist_

_Leaning down the examined the ball_

_The Pokémon, who knew the kind old man, didn't fuss over his arrival_

_The man then saw many other Pokémon and some children playing with wooden objects_

_His objects!_

_He soon realised that the 'greedy' Delibird was actually delivering presents to nearby families who had needed hope in the chilly and deathly winter_

_The seasons changed and soon winter came upon the world again but this time, it was worse than last years_

_The old man was still outside in his red suit chopping wood, not wanting to destroy his livelihood of work_

_When the same Delibird returned to his house that night_

_The man saw the Delibird gather toys and items, small ones and placed them in its sack_

_The man saw how this small Pokémon was trying to make a difference in this harsh time_

_Stopped it and smiled at it kindly before whistling_

_A Moltres, Skarmony, Articuno and a Honchkrow appeared_

_Te old man put on his suit red and boots and also heaved up a woollen sack and placed toys and items in it_

_A certain Duo saw this kindly elderly man and Delibird and appeared before them_

"_You are doing something kind to the children of life" a blue titanic dragon boomed._

"_We will assist in your struggle" a pink titanic dragon roared._

_In unison the two dragons roared loudly_

_Suddenly everything when silent_

_The wind stopped_

_The snow ceased to fall_

_The temperature evened out_

_Time seemed to have stopped_

_Space seemed to have ceased to moved_

"_In one night, you six will deliver hope to the living beings of this world" the duo said in unison_

_The man and Delibird thanked the duo graciously_

_In one night the six beings delivered gifts to the freezing world_

_Moltres lighting up the darkened way_

_Articuno blowing away the ice_

_Skarmony slicing anything in its way_

_Honchkrow called on its underlings to assist the six_

_Soon a flock of Murkow were delivering gifts to the people and Pokémon of the world_

_The night pasted and the world woke up to a warm winter day_

_Sun up and the clouds gone_

_Hence the creation of the day of Present-Giving or Christmas_

Ash concluded his story and Cynthia smiled warmly. It was an old folklore story of Santa Claus and his great bird Pokémon. Many people have thought he rode on a sleigh with Stanler or Sawbuck. But it really and most probably bird Pokémon. Ash smiled as Raichu was asleep, already haring the story and asleep awaiting what was going to be left under that tree.

"Good night Cynthia, I am going to follow my friend's idea" Ash said yawning.

"Okay, night Ash" Cynthia replied also yawning.

Sleep was upon them as was midnight.

* * *

Ash's eyes fluttered open. His senses were finely honed, especially his aura. He felt something foreign. He got up and got one of his scimitars. Silently walked downstairs and swung out. Startling an elderly man and a Delibird.

"Arceus! Don't swing that thing around!" the man said holding his chest.

"_Hey Nicholas, I thought you could read auras" _the Delibird said a little disappointed.

"I can but this is Ash Ketchum, you know, his can hide his aura and I thought everyone was asleep!" the man called Nicholas said a little hotly. Ash reached out with his aura and touched the other man's aura and got an impulse of wisdom, age, experience and something magical. Not aura, but actually magical.

"Your Saint Nicholas" Ash said breathlessly. The man winced but smiled.

"Damn, well you guessed it, I am 'Santa Claus' where they gave me that name, would never know" Saint Nicholas said winking. The man sat down carefully and motioned Ash to as well.

"I am glad you didn't wake your friends" Nicholas said smiling warmly.

"I wouldn't, I respect your privacy, when I was younger and slightly more impulsive, I would have but now, I guess I respect that secretly you have, Veteran Aura Guard Nicholas" Ash replied smiling.

"Hahaha! So you know about the _actual_ legend of 'The Aura Saint and the Kindly Delibird'" Nicholas said smiling.

"Yeah, I told it just a few hours ago but, what I am wondering, why would Dialga and Palkia help you?" Ash asked curiously.

"Ah! All Pokémon sense kindness and heartfelt emotions, especially that trio. Think about it Ash, their move set, one move is **Aura Sphere**. Meaning that they are one of only several Pokémon who can manipulate aura without an Aura Guard present or as their trainer" Nicholas explained calmly.

"Well, I would be getting off to bed again, now and let you go off to do your deliveries" Ash said smiling.

"Yes, I should be off" Nicholas said smiling warmly.

"_Bye Mr. Chosen One!"_ Delibird farewelled warmly smiling and waving.

"Oh by the way, you two" Ash said turning around.

"Yes?" Nicholas said about to disappear to go off to do his job.

"Merry Christmas" Ash said smiling.

"And to you too, my dear boy. Remember, revenge isn't always as sweet as finding someone you can love" Nicholas replied winking before Ash suddenly fell unconscious.

* * *

"_ASHASHASHASHASHASHASHASHASHASHASHASH!" _Ash's Pokémon shouted excitedly. They had forcefully got out of their Pokeballs.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Ash groaned. From Cynthia's room the same thing was happening. He smiled, their Pokémon were strong but at this time of year, they were little children again, even the Lucario's shouted excitedly, way off their usual serious and calm and quiet selves.

So they group went downstairs and started unwrapping gifts ranging from new clothes to Mega Stones. Raichu got a Super Deluxe Bottle of Ketchup. Lucario got a special stone made of a sapphire to enhance his aura focus. Cynthia got a new swimsuit and some coupons for ice cream factories. Her Garchomp got some cool looking stones and a new accessory for his Mega Stone, one he wanted. Spiritomb was the most hilarious, what he got was another Spiritomb. So now Cynthia had two Spiritomb. Which was funny as they were opposite genders but also they mirrored each other perfectly, to Lucario's (Cynthia's) annoyance. Ash got a new Key Stone accessory, one that could be set into his glove. Which was useful in just normal battles.

Finally two gifts were left. One for Cynthia and one for Ash.

Cynthia unwrapped hers and found a note.

_You wished for love, didn't you not?_

_Look at the man near you._

_And you have found love._

_S.N._

She smiled and embraced Ash, too much to his surprise and she kissed him deeply. He felt the emotions flow into him as those lips relayed her feelings of him. He felt the sense of love and caring. He responded just as enthusiastically as her. The Pokémon merely covered their eyes and smiled at the couple as they felt the love and happiness flow in the room. Soon they broke apart.

"Merry Christmas, Ash 'Shinigami' Ketchum" Cynthia whispered softly.

"Merry Christmas, Cynthia Shirona" Ash whispered back. He saw the letter and saw the sender, S.N. He smiled.

"So what did you get?" Cynthia asked. Ash looked at the card.

_I know your pain and I have given you a _very_ special gift_

_This is from the inhabitants of a far off valley_

_They hope you will accept and understand this gift_

_From them and me._

_S.N._

Ash opened the sphere wrapped gift and saw a Pokeball. Confused at this, he threw it and his eyes watered. It was a small red lizard with a flame on the tip of its tail. Raichu and Ash's Pokémon also saw this and were shocked as well. It was a baby Charmander with a bow around its neck. It seemed confused about its surroundings. Then Ash saw a postscript on the letter.

_P.S._

_Her last parent died when the parent's faithful friend was trying to run away and needed his help_

_Her mother died prematurely as well during a great storm trying to save a friend_

_Look after her and keep her safe, as she will be a great friend one day_

_Move set_

_Dragon Claw_

_Shadow Claw_

_Ember_

_Scratch_

_Growl_

_Ability: Blaze_

_Item: Charizardite X_

Ash let the letter fall from his hands and he sobbed into Cynthia's shoulder. His old friend had a child and he died without looking at her, once. It wasn't tears of rage or sadness but of joy. Joy that once life is gone, another steps in to take up the mantle and the present couldn't have been better for him.

"_Why are you crying dear brother?" _the Charmander said curiously.

"I'm crying because you came to me" Ash replied through tears as he picked up the Charmander in his hands and a little flame flew out of her mouth burning a bit of his hair.

'Just like old times' Ash thought.

"Merry Christmas, everyone. And to you old friend" Ash said as he started to laugh at the Charmander running around trying to bite Garchomp's tail.

* * *

**Author: Christmas Special chapter of 'Falling Ash, Rising Heat', by the way it could either be an included piece of story or the one off. **

**I want you to vote for this chapter's involvement in the plot.**

**Should Charmander be in Ash's team, meaning this chapter is Chapter 4**

**Or**

**That Charmander comes in later, after the Tournament and events of this story, meaning this Chapter is just a Christmas special.**

**Vote in the reviews!**

**Favourite, Follow and review!**

**PLUS! Read 'Vocalising Desires' the Vocaloid story by me! It is just as good as this one. It is a sweet love story and I REALLY want you guys to read it, because a Christmas Special Chapter is up and it one of the BEST chapters I have written so far, in all I think that chapter is better than all my fanfiction right now! So PLS read it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Quick Openings

Falling Ash, Rising Heat

**Author: Well I am here, and I think it is after Christmas (I mean after Boxing Day, where in Australia we have Cricket and the 'Sydney to Hobart' Sailing Race). And I am correct to think that you guys want the last chapter to be part of the plot? I made people almost cry and made a lot of people happy that there was a happy light to Charizard's death. (Soz for people who hate me for that but I wanted an emotional motivation beside betrayal, you know). **

**TheNightStriker: to answer your question, yes I did make up the Santa story and I purposefully called him Saint Nicholas to avoid the obvious Santa. To people who don't know, Santa is actually is called Saint Nicholas.**

**Sorry for the long wait! I have been busy doing my other FanFictions. This is far the most popular but I do like doing other stories as well.**

**The reason why I don't quite like writing this one is because it is too...overdone as an idea. So yeah.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Quick Openings

Cynthia and Ash went back to the villa. The couple were relaxed and laughing happily even after the debacle that just happened. Ash's scimitars gleamed in the sunrise of the day. Cynthia's blonde hair gleamed brighter then Ash's steel blades. They walked inside the villa and didn't feel all that tired. They spent the night camping in the chasm. Ash was a little wary though, Kyurem wasn't very kind to people on his territory. Even the Chosen One was considered hostile in his home.

"_Geez, you two are idiots"_ Raichu muttered as the couple sat down together. Ash and Cynthia glared at the yellow-orange electric mouse. Who just sniggered at the two trainers.

"Breakfast anyone?" Ash asked smiling. Cynthia nodded enthusiastically in approval; a good breakfast went a long way into raising spirits and having a bundle of energy for the day ahead. After all the Tournament started in a few days and right now, what they needed was to think about strategy and generally calm the nerves. Training was important the two trainers knew but relaxation went a longer way than over-doing yourself.

Soon Ash had cooked a breakfast of toast, bacon and eggs. A simple, greasy and delicious meal but to the sensation of their taste buds and the blissful smell that reached their noses. It was heavenly.

"That was pretty good" Cynthia said sighing a content sigh of relief as she sat on one of the couches holding a mug of steaming hot coffee. Ash sat next to her with a cup of tea.

"Yeah, but for some reason…I have a feeling that things are going to get…bumpy" Ash replied rubbing his chin in thought and worry.

"Why do you say that?" Cynthia asked but the question was left lingering when the villa door was being hit by the presence of a person trying to wake any sleeping occupations. Ash grabbed his scimitar and hid it behind him as he opened the door and was glad he had the sharp, metal blade in his hand as Trip and Misty were there. Angry, frustrated and had a bad aura surrounding them.

"Morning, what would you two want from us?" Ash asked simply. His face was stone, his eyes dead with boredom and his body language spoke volumes as the glimpse of steel was present behind him. The two suddenly sweated in nervousness. The steel had thrown them off balance.

"Ash Ketchum, you are under arrest" Trip said firmly and was surprised when Ash started to laugh. Laugh in such a way that Giratina, himself would also giggle.

"For what may I ask?" Ash asked wiping tears from his eyes. He knew instinctively that what happened those many years ago was redundant and whatever he did, was probably bullshit.

"Rape" Trip replied and now Cynthia was here. Both laughed at the two idiots. It was _so_ unbelievable it was funny. There was no way Ash would do that. Sure he was cold, violent and angry but he wouldn't go sexually assault anyone.

"Who did I rape?" Ash asked curiously.

"Cynthia" Trip replied weakly. He had no time to rethink. His original plan could only work if Cynthia was mad at Ash but it seems like the opposite happened.

"Ain't rape if I enjoyed it" Cynthia replied, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Ash turned away hiding an embarrassed face and reddening cheeks.

'Does Cynthia…want me to do…woah!' Ash thought.

"_Ash you are such a player" _Raichu said laughing and Ash sighed. Sometimes he wondered why Raichu was much more mainstream than him. Or just plain stupid.

"Anyways, could you two please leave us" Cynthia said firmly as she shut the door. The two traitors stood outside, stunned as they heard Cynthia seductively saying things to Ash. Trip was in shock and Misty was just disgusted and angry.

* * *

A few days later…

Ash stood in the stadium, bored and sighing as Scott made this big speech and Mr Good- errr, whatever his name is. It had been a long time since he had _actually_ paid attention to the Opening Ceremony. The crowds cheered as the first match was highlighted on the electronic screen.

**Shinigami vs Bugsy**

* * *

Two days ago…

"What is the battle format for the first rounds?" Ash asked Cynthia as they laid together on the beach. Of course, Ash hid features of his face. The traitors knew who he was, but who would believe them, as far as the general public is concerned, Ash was dead.

"I heard it was 2-on-2, single battle, 30 minute time limit" Cynthia replied thinking carefully.

'Good I'll go with Reuniclus and Electross' Ash thought. Both had a wide range of moves and would be good to have Reuniclus who had high Attack, Special Attack and Special Defence stats as well as the ability **Magic Guard** and the item, 'Life Orb'. Meanwhile Electross had no weakness, a high Attack and Special Attack with a diversity of moves.

"I'd go with Pokémon who have diversity" Ash commented and Cynthia nodded in agreement. Diversity meant more advantages over your opponent.

* * *

"The battle between Shinigami and Bugsy the Gym Leader of Azalea Town, is underway!" the referee announced.

"Let's go Scizor!" Bugsy cried out calling forth the Bug/Steel type Pokémon. It snapped it's metallic pinchers loudly and with considerable force.

"Reuniclus so them your power!" Ash cried out calling forth the Multiplying Pokémon. Now, Reuniclus was at a type disadvantage here, but Ash had a plan. He always did.

"Begin!" the referee shouted and Ash closed his eyes and calmed his mind, drowning out all sense of noise and sight. Forcing only on Bugsy the field and the two Pokémon that glared each other down.

"Scizor use **X-Scissor**!" Bugsy ordered the Bug/Steel Pokémon leapt foreard with speed with it's pinchrs glowing a lime green.

"Reuniclus use **Reflect** followed by **Recover**" Ash ordered calmly. Reuniclus put up a light barrier raising the team's Defence but in the process took damage as Scizor hit Reuniclus but instantly used **Recover**.

"Quick Scizor use **Metal Claw**!"

"Counter with **Superpower**!"

Scizor's pinchers now were a gleaming silver and Reuniclus tensed as it threw all it's physical strength into the move and the two moves collided but Reuniclus broke through and dealt considerable damage but in return, Reuniclus now had a lower Attack and Defence. Bugsy took the opportunity.

"Scizor use **X-Scissor**!"

"Reuniclus use **Protect**!"

The **X-Scissor **bounced off harmlessly on the mystical barrier. Now Bugsy saw the idea behind the use of **Reflect**. It boosted Reuniclus' defence but not only that, regulated it when **Superpower** was used.

"Reuniclus use **Wonder Room** and **Trick Room**!" Ash commanded and Reuniclus' eyes glew blue as pixilated light appeared.

"Quick **X-Scissor**!" Bugsy commanded and Scizor hit Reuniclus but it was too late, **Wonder Room **was in place and now, Reuniclus had a higher Defence stat but a lower Special Defence stat but both competitors know Scizor was mainly a physical hitter not a metaphysical hitter. Soon Bugsy's troubles worsened as **Trick Room **was in place and Bugsy knew he had lost this round. But he had to try.

"Reuniclus use **Focus Blast**!" Ash ordered.

"Scizor use **Bullet Punch**!" Bugsy responded but it was what Ash was going for. Scizor went for the first-hit attack but was met with considerable resistance and it was all that was needed as a ball of focused energy slammed into it. Causing Scizor to faint.

"Scizor is unable to battle, Shinigami and Reuniclus is the winner!" the referee announced putting up a red pennant to signal Ash's victory.

"Thanks Scizor you did your best" Bugsy said returning the Pokémon and now his eye took on a steely determination. "Let's go Volcarona!"

Bugsy sent forth the Sun Pokémon. A strange Bug/Fire type Pokémon. One of a kind typing.

"Return Reuniclus" Ash said recalling the Pokémon, "Shock them Electross!"

An eel like Pokémon appeared, levitating in the air. The unique Electric-type with the ability Levitate. Only Electross and its pre-evolutionaries and Rotom had this unique trait to be practically at no type disadvantage.

"Begin!"

"Volcarona use **Quiver Dance**!"

"Electross use **Rock Slide**!" Ash ordered. Bugsy groaned as he remembered **Trick Room **was still in effect and Volcarona was one-hit KO'ed by a landslide of summoned rocks. The crowd was speechless at this display of strategy and forward thinking.

"Volcarona is unable to battle. Shinigami is the victor!" the referee announced and the crowds cheered as the two competitors shook hands. The entire battle took about 5 minutes.

"Good fight Bugsy" Ash said shaking the younger boy's hand.

"You too, I want to be like you one day" Bugsy said his chest swelling in determination and his eyes serious as he left. Ash felt a surge of pride and happiness as the Gym Leader answered questions from the press. Ash sighed.

Those days were over but still he liked the quietness of life and the qualities of peace.

That's when he staggered suddenly and fell. People ducked and took cover as Ash bleed into the arena's ground.

* * *

**Author: GAHHHH! I don't like writing stuff like this, it is so boring!**

**Sorry but it is. This chapter was half assed and will be edited at some point. But I guess you guys wanted something, next time it will be better.**

**Check out my Vocaloid stories please, I would like it if you guys check them out, it would help me continue writing my stories. **_**Falling Ash, Rising Heat**_** will be updated more but right now my interests are in my Vocaloid stories (sorry).**

_**Singing Swords (Undergoing cleanup) **_

_**Vocalising Desires**_

_**Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED **_**(The Vocalising Desires remake)**

_**The Singers &amp; The Samurai**_

_**Coming Soon: Odds &amp; Ends**_

_**Coming Soon: Serenade Blades (Singing Swords Part 2: Alternate Path)**_

**Cheers**

**Four4Two: Trying to make life interesting.**


	6. Chapter 6: Why? (Is this So Short?)

Falling Ash, Rising Heat

**Author: Sorry but this one is VERY short, why? Because it just is...**

**Yeah, so you guys are pretty happy 'bout last chapter but there were some questions that I know that would have been asked. So this chapter and later ones will explain some things.**

**Also the Chapter 4 SPECIAL chapter is set (time) between Chapter 7 and 8. Plus the answer to Guest asparagus' question is: yes, the Charmander is Charizard's child. But Charmander is the daughter of Charizard not the son.**

**Please check out my other stories. If you like Vocaloids then read them please.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Why? (Is This So Short?)

Ash fell onto the ground of the arena. People at first were confused by then the unknown then took over and soon officials were shouting for people to take cover or leave the facility. Soon medics and military were involved as Ash was taken away with Cynthia walking beside the stretcher as Ash was treated by the white clad medical staff.

No one saw the shadowy figure on the stadium roof on the maintenance path. The black clad figure had a silenced, flash suppressed JNG-90. Minimal flash and minimal noise. So the when the assassin fired, even the slight phut-ing sound was masked by the hundreds of raised voices, clapping of hands and stomping of feet.

"Target down, mission complete" the figure said into the headset he wore before an Alakazam nearby teleported him away, into the unknown areas of Unova.

* * *

Ash felt like absolute crap when he finally allowed his heavy, drug infected eyes to wake. His body was stiff and weak. Well, you can't blame him.

He did have a bullet which calibre was between 12-gauge and 50 cal.

He saw white walls, white sheets, white gowned nurses and doctors walking outside his room as he felt unconsciously felt the strange, throbbing and slightly painful spot in the upper part of his back. He winced as he felt the entrance wound. It had pententrated through his body, missing all his vital organs and only damaged the sternum. His spinal cord had been rebuilt using SCIENCE and he groaned as the metal vertebrae grinded on his _actual_ bony vertebrae.

"You're up" a heavenly voice said from beside him. He smiled warmly as Cynthia sat beside him reading a magazine called 'A Trainer's Guide to Battling: How To Obtain Victory!'.

"Yeah" Ash replied smiling. They both stared at each other with happiness and relief.

"People are wondering why you suddenly fell onto the arena floor" Cynthia said finally. The media were going Zubat shit crazy over this entire incident.

"Sniper I'm guessing" Ash replied groaning slightly as he adjusted himself to face the woman he loved deeply. He was worried about her safety.

Now Ash was smarter than he let on when he travelled with his companions those many years ago. He knew instinctively that the sniper would have been silenced and flash suppressed to minimise detection and that with the noise of the crowd _could_ lead to potentially deadly situations, as proven with him in this damned hospital bed.

"_Arceus, you gave me a fright"_ a familiar voice said from Cynthia's lap and Ash smiled widely as Raichu perked his head up to see his old friend. During the battle, Cynthia had looked after Raichu and made the convenient excuse (when people asked) that she was looking after an old friend's Pokémon.

"Yeah, could have been worse if he hit my head luckily it only destroyed my spinal cord and sternum" Ash said smiling. With technology now-a-days stuff like this was easy to fix. If only his past could deal with the guilt he still held onto today.

* * *

_Years ago..._

_Ash in Pallet Town, running away from all he once knew. He was scared, angry and all too worried about the future ahead. Who knew what could potentially harm him. It was extremely stormy that day. So stormy that no one could fly in these near zero visibility levels. But he knew the Fire/Flying type Pokémon could get him through the storm clouds to safety. Charizard could do anything. _

"_Ready buddy?" Ash asked as he climbed onto his back._

"_CHHAAAARRRRR!" Charizard roared. The sound blasted through the drumming rain and rolling thunder that dominated the senses. _

"_O...r...ere...!" disconnected shouts where heard and Ash tapped his feet into his friend's sides. Ash felt Charizard crouch and then suddenly extend his legs as he propelled himself off of the ground. Wings flapping furiously against the strong wind from the Lugia-like storm. _

_What happened next, Ash would confuse himself over. _

_Because all he remembered was the sense of falling, the glimpse of red hair, the Pokémon on the shoreline but all he could see on the face of the girl...shock, worry and...regret._

* * *

Two Days Later...(Not after memory)

Ash loaded the clip on his semi-automatic pistol before putting it in a concealed holster in his trousers. He had brought it out of Undella and felt he needed a...longer ranged weapon after the incident in his first round (LoL). He had been discharged almost immediately. The doctors were baffled by his speedy recovery, mainly because they didn't know the wonders of Ash being an Aura Guard. So Ash decided to go to Driftveil and purchase a handgun in case he needed it.

Better safe than sorry, eh?

Ash was in the villa with Cynthia drinking a black coffee and Raichu squeezing out the most of the ketchup from the sachet he had in his paws. Unfortunately it was the last one in the villa. So Ash had to go buy some more, soon.

"You serious are not considering using that are you?" Cynthia asked a little mortified.

"Hopefully not" Ash replied checking that the safety was in fact, on. Otherwise he would quite possibly be childless for the rest of his life.

"Safety first" Ash replied grinning.

"You know, there are guards around to do that job for you" Cynthia said sighing. Ash was always headstrong, and even now she could still see the headstrong Ash.

"_Cynthia, let him. He had never felt comfortable without fully protecting himself, especially aft-" _Raichu said before Ash cut him off.

"No! Don't" Ash warned with his eyes blazing with anger and regret. Raichu actually stepped back. The villa suddenly filled with...an air of misey. Ash grunted, his mood ruined by his friend as he grabbed his scimitars and walked outside into the sun where he met the media. Annoyingly. Leaving Raichu and Cynthia.

"What was that about?" Cynthia asked curiously, Ash's behaviour suddenly changed.

"_Best not ask, it is a memory that haunts him to this day"_ Raichu said sadly, he also remembered that day. He was there, obviously but it changed him too and his opinion of Ash that day.

The day...shit _really_ went down.

* * *

**Author: Short, please don't be angry but I am working on other things too.**

_**Healing Hearts, Aching Love**_** and **_**Rolling Shadows, Roaring Light**_** are going to be DISCONTINUED until further notice! They have served their purposes, and now the data gathered by them, this story and the trends of the higher ranking Pokémon stories, yes I have checked them out. And I have now got the FINALISED Tsuki and Ash story! It is a Ash x Cynthia story because you all like that. Unless you want a Ash x Serena story. I'll leave it to you. And it is going to be a OC x Elesa or OC x Gardevoir, again your choice. It is going to be a double betrayal story, with two main characters. Ash and Tsuki. They are not enemies, that didn't work out. Instead a new story line and new region! No Tsuki is not the Champion. But wait as I am working on it. Just need the pairings, which you guys can leave in the review section or PM me.**

**Also **_**Singing Swords**_** is under a current (and **_**long**_**) cleanup session to add more Vocaloids and stuff, but in the Alternate Path story the Tsuki majority POV makes more sense. But nevertheless it is under a cleanup.**

**Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED is going real great and is going to be under cleanup after it is completed (a long time before that happens).**

_**Odds &amp; Ends**_** is coming soon. Another Miku x Len story!**

_**Falling Ash, Rising Heat**_** is going to be updated more but still isn't the most enjoyable thing to write. Sorry, but it is. But now, I am a bit more motivated to write it. But please read my other stories! I don't want to be known for only **_**ONE **_**story. I want to be known for most of them! Plus it will be edited at some point, add some more detail here and there. I am wishing I was more motivated about this but it doesn't seem...original in my point of view, as in I haven't put anything...original into this story...**

**Favourite, follow, review and check out the other stories I have made!**

**Cheers again,**

**Four4Two: **_**also**_** known for writing more stories than **_**just**_** this one...**


	7. Chapter 7: Old Friends

Falling Ash, Rising Heat

**Author: I knew I forgot to do something last chapter but here it is!**

**Here is a shoutout to nightmareking (or Red the Pokémon Master, as he (or she) reviewed under this name) and his new story **_**Pokémon Indigo: The Fighter's Fire**_**. It is actually pretty good. Don't let the short first chapter fool you as it is a pretty good story! So check it out!**

**Plus also check out: **_**I Smittened A Supermodel**_**. It is a good RemeiShipping story!**

**Also PLEASE give me what you guys want for pairings in the new story that is coming out! I **_**want**_** you to decide the pairings, it'll make most of you happy. I'll give it about 2-7 days until I make a decision if no one has chosen by then. So please do so. I am entering a course on the 15****th**** of February meaning my story writing days will be limited as that date rolls on by.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! I have reached over 7k views this month!**

**Thanks to **_**Xerzo LotCN**_** for reviewing and giving your opinion! Hey man, it's fine. No harm done mate. I can totally agree with you! I do want to do a **_**massive **_**contrast with the fancy supermodel and the violent Aura Guard but yes, you do have a point with the ac x oc thing. So thanks man!**

**This is **_**still**_** growing! If I can get around 50 favs and follows for **_**Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED**_**, then I will be over the moon and I **_**will**_** probably write better for all my stories. **

**If I can get about 500 follows for **_**Falling Ash, Rising Heat**_** then special chapter! Yay! I probably won't get that number but still. Hope!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PO-KE-MON!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Old Friends

What Ash had lost during his escape was not just his best friend but also his integrity as a person. You see, Ash blames Misty for his own mistake due to the massive weight of guilt that continues to press him down like a truck. His depression had sunken into him but when he was alone, he would have pushed on but now...with Cynthia. An ex-Champion and all that. Things were different.

"Yo! Shinigami!" a familiar voice called. Ash turned to see Shinji Paul and Gary Oak walking easily up to him. The two trainers were also Pokémon Researchers. Yes, Paul had taken his time to reconsider his life and decided to be a Researcher and met Gary Oak on his travels. He still is a Pokémon trainer at heart like Gary but his attitude had changed over the years as he matured.

"Gary, Paul" Ash greeted. Paul had grown his hair into a small ponytail that was tied up at the back and Gary, well, he hadn't changed a single day...expect the fact he looked slightly older and a little taller but Gary was always taller Ash.

"Good to see you again old friend" Paul said smiling warmly shaking Ash's hand. Gary and Paul knew Ash's real identity, they always knew since he first participated as Red Satoshi.

"_Hey guys!"_ Raichu greeted to the two Pokémon that were behind Gary and Paul. An Umbreon and a Torterra greeted the familiar electric-type Pokémon back with enthusiasm and smiling faces.

"So where do you want to have a talk?" Gary asked already knowing that Ash had something to talk about and it was easily for him to spill his worries when the three of them were at ease sitting, eating or drinking and just talking really.

"_Lord of the Sea Bar_ just 50 metres down there" Ash answered pointing in the direction of the bar. So thus the six figures walked and talked for the short span of time they had before reaching the bar.

"Good day sirs, would you like a table?" a waiter asked, he was wearing the usual attire and had a pencil moustache that Ash could have plucked off with tweezers if he had the chance.

"Yes please, for three" Gary answered for them and the waiter direct them and the three Pokémon to an open space, mainly for trainers who had Pokémon. The three men sat down and stared at each other with an air of anticipation hanging around like a bad smell.

"So, congrats with the first round win" Paul said calmly breaking the silence.

"Thanks, and you to you two as well! Paul you dominated Roxanne with just a Beedril, that was pretty amazing and Gary to win against Blaine with Blastoise was pretty good especially in his Mega Evolved form!" Ash said congratulating the two highly skilled trainers.

"Cheers" the both said in unison.

"What would you like to order?" a waiter said to the trio.

"I'd have a gin and tonic and Oran Berry Smoothie for Torterra" Paul said smoothly.

"I'll have a club soda and the Kebia Berry Pancakes for Umbreon" Gary said when the waiter looked at him.

"Bottle of Beartic Rum and three sachets of ketchup for Raichu" Ash asked a little bored.

"Who you like a glass with the rum and a meal for the ketchup?" the waiter asked a little curious about this order.

"No, just the bottle and ketchup please" Ash answered and the waiter shrugged and wrote down the order and left for the kitchen.

Of course there were blood tests and all but it seemed though that alcohol was left out because all it did was hinder the idiot who drunk it, but illicit drugs, were a whole different story altogether. But anyways.

"So, I hear Cynthia has gotten herself a new admirer" Paul teased gently as they waited for the waiter to return with their order. Ash smiled and laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"Yeah I also heard something like that" Ash replied with a large grin appearing on his face.

"Yeah and also that they are involved in...nightly activities" Gary added smiling. Ash frowned at that.

"Yeah, also that as well" Ash replied remembering Trip's random visit. Maybe he was smoking some quite of plant or something.

"So, why the sad air coming off of you, surrounding you like a hue?" Paul asked Ash softly, the joking face gone and the real face on.

"Old memories resurfacing" Ash answered Gary and Paul looked at each other. They knew _exactly_ what he meant and they had discussed it and now it was time to speak their minds.

"Were they always underwater _waiting_ to be resurfaced or were they always present in your heart and soul?" Gary asked kindly. Ash hesitated.

* * *

"_Come on Charizard we have to go!" Ash shouted above the storm placing a calming hand on his friend's neck._

"_CHARCHAR! IZARD!" Charizard roared a little worried. He had survived a lot in his life but he still didn't want to meddle with the natural elements. He knew if he was struck by lightning, he would die along with the friend's he was carrying. _

"_Get...em!" a faint voice yelled and from the blanket of water beams of fire, ice, water and all kinds of attacks appeared. Charizard's eyes narrowed and he swooped, maneruvered and dodged all of them. _

"_CHHHHHHAAAAAAARRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZARD!" Charizard roared louder than the pounding rain, louder than the deafening thunder and louder than Arceus' call. The defiance was going to be his best defence._

"_Let's go!" Ash said to his friend but something in Charizard's eyes caught him off balance and the sudden twist of his body flung Ash and Pikachu off his back into the raging sea and Ash saw his friend being struck by lightning that came crashing down suddenly. Charizard wasn't prepared for that, he knew that something under the raging sea was going to protect Ash and he was in fact going to follow it until they reached safety but nature was always unpredictable and Ash cried out as he landed in the sea as his friend fell into the raging waves. _

_Ash woke up on a shoreline, he groaned as he looked to see Kyorge and Lugia in front of him. They both looked...apologetic and sad as on Kyorge's back was the unmoving figure of Charizard. Lugia had carried him and Pikachu and he was grateful to be alive but...was he truly? He...made his friend do something extremely dangerous...and he had paid the price for his own rash nature._

* * *

"Physically, yes _we_ resurfaced but mentally...not in a million years" Ash sighed deeply.

"Your order sirs" the waiter said passing out the dishes and drinks. Paul and Gary noted Ash's sombre attitude and his indulgence in the drink he nursed in his hands. They also had news...and this was...bad news.

"Errrr, Ash...your mother" Gary started.

"She's...committed suicide" Paul finished but they were both surprised to see Ash nod and smile.

"I already knew, I knew on the day she did, drug overdose I believe" Ash said smiling sadly.

"...yeah, she was actually taking methamphetamine to drown herself out of her misery but...sadly she..." Gary couldn't continue he choked and hid his tears. He grew close to Ash's mother after his departure and had been reassuring her, comforting her and help her around the house and he actually was currently still making up the 2 years of research he lost looking after Ash's mother but he doesn't blame either. He knew the truth.

"On an ice-filled night she...set herself alight but died from the drug's effects before dying of severe burns" Paul finished calmly. Ash knew this but it didn't help him. He shrugged, he caused that too.

"She was a good woman" Gary said sadly and they all agreed and muttered inaudibly.

"Thanks guys" Ash said calmly.

"Yeah, we know" Paul replied with the smartass self he used to be and soon the table was filled with laughter of stories of their travels and such. Letting the depressed mood lift.

* * *

**Author: Always end on a good note! And that's what I am doing for this month. Ending with the 7****th**** Chapter of **_**Falling Ash, Rising Heat**_**.**

**Check out my other stories and my profile to have your say in the poll of what pairing should be in the new Pokémon story called **_**Sun &amp; Moon**_**. **

**Like Vocaloids? Know what they are?**

**Then check out **_**Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED**_** or come to the forum: Vocalising Cafe**

**Favourite, follow and review!**

**Cheers**

**Four4Two: Saying 'Pokémon and Vocaloids' are life!**


	8. Chapter 8: Too Many Attempts

Falling Ash, Rising Heat

**Author: I'm back! And guess what? The FIRST chapter of the new Pokémon story that I had gather data for is now done but the upload will be…later. Be warned, the first Chapter focuses a lot more on Tsuki considering he is an OC character that is a main but Chapter 2 features more of Ash and Cynthia! Why? I let you read chapter 1 first. Future chapters will include short chapters that include Legends, Short Stories and Memories! Possibly but anyways…**

_**Odds &amp; Ends**_** has officially started!**

_**Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED**_** is on a little break**

_**Sky of Beginning **_** the remake of **_**Singing Swords**_**. It will be a School Life one but with a twist, mysteries, rivalries, magic and of course good old fighting and romantic quells. **

**DISCLAIMER: DUDE, DON'T OWN, LIKE, POKÉMON**

**Sorry for the short chapters. I promise they will be longer...**

* * *

Chapter 8: Too Many Attempts...

It was a long night as Ash tried to think about his life. Christmas had pass him by like a fresh gust of wind. Of course, there were regions known for...erratic weather patterns but it seemed Undella the part of Unova that was the most erratic. The Tournament had concluded the first rounds with no trouble just before Christmas. There weren't any noticeable or exciting battles, and to be honest with himself. The first rounds were quite dull and single sided, but the crowds enjoyed the battles though so that was good.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Cynthia asked from behind him. The weather was cold for a week before it started to warm up again. So Christmas was pretty much a short week white out. Seems like someone wished for a white Christmas in Undella.

"Just life" Ash answered shrugging. He was on the villa's roof terrace overlooking the sea. Leaning against the wall was his scimitar that he forgot to polish and oil.

"I wonder why Christmas was so snowy for?" Cynthia wondered and Ash caught a glimpse of her Key Stone and a thought hit him.

'Maybe Kyrurem...but I won't mention it to her though' Ash thought. It was plausible, the Chasm wasn't that far from Undella but since there was no harm done, there really wasn't any point in going into the subject.

"**Hey, Ash...Charmander accidental burnt me again!" **Raichu exclaimed painfully as Ash could sense his buddy running around trying to get away from his 'special' Christmas present.

"Coming!" Ash called walking down.

"WAIT IS THAT SMOKE?" Cynthia asked fearfully as she followed the handsome man down the stairs into the living room where Charmander was happily running about like a...wait, she is a child. Ash sighed as he picked up the Charmander who opened her mouth and blew out a hot flame at Ash's face.

"**I have a feeling of de javu" **Raichu sighed. Ash had this problem with Charizard when he was a small Charmander when Ash first saved him from that bastard trainer when Ash first started out in Kanto.

"**Papa! Papa!"** Charmander said smiling. Ash sighed while Cynthia giggled at the sight. Ash was like a soft father who was about to scold his child but couldn't.

It was a cute sight to see.

* * *

"When is the secondary rounds?" Ash asked after the fiasco with Charmander. He was sitting on a stool at the kitchen bench leaning on the marble bench top.

"Tomorrow" Cynthia answered simply. Ash muttered to himself thinking hard about his choices. Soon he got out a laptop he was given by Paul for Christmas. It had been a while since he had used such technology but he could never forget how to use one, that's for sure. Booting it up, he went on the Internet and went to his email: shinigami . He then went into the email that was sent yesterday and the rounds.

"I'm up against...Drake" Ash muttered to himself thinking really hard about his choices now. Dragon types were quite a challenge if you didn't know what to do. They usually had high stats that focused on Attack or Special Attack. They could use a whole variety of moves that came from different types and more importantly Drake was an expert in battling being the Fourth Elite of Hoenn and Dragon Master.

'Reuniclus, Mawile and Beedrill' Ash thought. Reuniclus had high stats and could manipulate the field to his liking. Mawile was Steel/Fairy a perfect deterrent for the Dragon types but also could Mega Evolve. Beedrill because of his Speed and Attack. Also Beedrill weren't a common use for elite trainers except for the _really_ good ones. That was what Ash was.

"I'm up against Caitlin from Unova" Cynthia said taking a glimpse of the rounds. She nodded as she realised now that Spiritomb could dominate this round.

"Sweet" Ash muttered. The pair looked at each other and smiled before lightly kissing each other.

"I'm glad that you are with me" Cynthia muttered.

"Yeah, me too" Ash replied smiling warmly. His hazel eyes gave off a sense of comfort for the blonde ex-Champion.

"**ASH GET DOWN!" **Raichu suddenly shouted and Ash reacted fast grabbing Cynthia and hugging her to the floor, Raichu grabbed Charmander and hid behind a couch as gunfire was sprayed into the villa. The sound of glass smashing and bullet hitting objects terrified Cynthia but not Ash who grabbed the cleaving knife from the knife rack on the bench.

"Stay here" Ash said to Cynthia quietly before rushing to the front down, bent over to minimise himself. He expected the attackers to investigate their work, and he was right. He heard footsteps walking up the front door as he flattened his body around the corner. The door opened to reveal a man carrying a fully automatic submachine gun. Ash closed his eyes and calmed himself before lashing out from behind the wall and driving the knife into the attacker's chest whilst also severing the shoulder strap of the submachine gun and as expected. Ash fired at the rest. It was late at night so not many people could have heard the silenced SMG's although now the attackers were on the floor groaning as they clutched the bullet wounds Ash just put into them.

"Shit, we were _way_ too careless" one of the attackers groaned painfully. But before the attacker could get relief Ash grabbed him and hulled him up by the cuff of his shirt and slammed him against the villa wall and ripped off his mask.

"Brock?" Cynthia and Ash exclaimed together. Anger replaced surprise and a swift left swing to Brock's jaw, knocked him out cold. Soon they unmasked the other 3 attackers. May, Misty and Drew. Well, Ash gave them the same treatment as Brock, a swift punch to the head to shut them up.

"**Holy crap, so they **_**are**_** after your blood after all Ash"** Raichu said and Ash nodded breathing heavily. He had feared this scenario. He studied the SMG in his hand. It was small and in a way, compact. It was an MP5K-PDW with a silencer, they all used these. It was very disturbing that they used such...advanced weaponry. These sort of firearms were used by military. He decided to keep it as safety precaution.

"These are...extremely deadly firearms" Cynthia mumbled in horror.

"Yeah, what makes this more disturbing is that I don't know who their supplier is" Ash muttered in annoyance. If he could track down the dealer he could easily take him down and end this.

Cynthia alerted the authority and soon police came over along with medics who took care of the wounded attackers. Ash grunted and folded his arms as he caught dirty looks from the police officers as he held the MP5K easily in his hand.

"Can I ask you some questions sir?" one policeman asked his eyes hidden by his cap.

"Yeah sure" Ash said.

"Do you know the attackers?"

"Yes"

"You have any idea why they would try and kill you?"

"Jealously"

"And are you Ash Ketchum?"

"What?"

"Answer my question"

"Um...no"

"Good" the officer said as he pulled out a knife and Ash rolled his eyes. Why is everyone trying to kill him tonight. Was it like Saturday night entertainment or something? Ash dodged and rammed the butt of the SMG into the man's chin, knocking him out.

"Who is this?" Officer Jenny asked bending over to examine the man.

"Don't know, he wanted to ask me questions but pulled a knife on me" Ash answered.

"Seems like you are a target" Jenny said pulling out a piece of paper from the man's front pocket.

'SHIT!' Ash thought angrily. The piece of paper was a bounty for his head...a bounty worth over 1 million worth of prize money.

* * *

**Author: Done. Chapter 8. Chapter are short but I want this to be, now I know, to be a straight to the point story. I think chapters will slowly get longer but I don't know.**

**Chapter 4 is obviously placed between Chapter 7 and 8, time wise. So don't get confused.**

**Check out the new Pokémon story - Sun &amp; Moon: The Destiny of Heroes. It is the result of a lot of time thinking about what to put into the story. So please check it out.**

**Check out the new Vocaloid story: **_**Odds &amp; Ends**_** and the new story that is coming out to replace **_**Singing Swords**_**; **_**Sky of Beginning**_** which is a School Life story with elements of **_**Singing Swords**_** and **_**Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED**_** so please check it out.**

**Favourite, follow and review!**

**Cheers**

**Four4Two: Here to promise longer chapters **_**Aoi Hyoudou**_**. I am actually surprised that I am even continuing this story...Chapter 9 will probably pretty long...**


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Confrontation

Falling Ash, Rising Heat

**Author: So let's get into it!**

**Additional: The Author's Personal Story (Straight after this chapter is finished. PLEASE READ IT IS IMPORTANT TO ME AND I WANT YOU GUYS TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I WAS DOING WHEN I FIRST STARTED FANFICTION AND WHY I WRITE AND ALSO TO SAY THANKS TO A FELLOW AUTHOR AND A DEAR FRIEND OF MINE)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Dark Confrontations

Ash paced around the living room of the villa. His Pokémon watching his every single step as he dug an oval hole in Cynthia's carpet floor. He was disturbed and in deep thought. Although in the process he did obtain a neat MP5K. So he was happy with that but he had to clean up the blood splatters from the walls and floor of the entrance way.

"Any deeper and you'll met Zygarde" Cynthia muttered which earned her a sharp glare but all she did was snigger instead of backing off.

"**Ash, the bounty ain't all that bad"** Raichu said trying to help 1 million dollars worth in prize money was actually quite a small bounty compared to many Champions who have bounties of over 5 billion.

"Yeah, you're right" Ash replied as he stopped pacing and walked over to get a cup of coffee.

"Ash, sometimes you are so cute!" Cynthia said wrapping her arms around his neck and causing him to yell in surprise. He soon equalised himself and they both laughed while Raichu was making rather…inappropriate hand signs. Ash sent over a small **Aura Sphere** in his direction making Raichu fall over with a small mark on his forehead.

"I love you" Ash whispered into her ear. Cynthia shivered when she felt his breath and voice rush through her ear. It was a genuine statement and she loved that side of him.

"I love you more" Cynthia replied with the challenge. Raichu smiled when he saw Ash and Cynthia close that gap between them, he felt Ash's heart melt and the blissful happiness radiating from him.

"**Good on you Ash"**

* * *

-Round 2-

"Now these rounds are 1-on-1 battles, so immediate loss if you lose!" Scott announced and everyone in the crowds cheered but the trainers shivered, this was a hardass decision and meant…chose wisely. Ash thought about this, he could use any Pokémon. Pokémon like Umbreon, Registeel and Aegislash were perfect for this kind of battle. Then a thought hit him. He walked out of the stadium as the match between Trip and Viola started.

"Doublade!" Ash called throwing a Dusk Ball to reveal the two bladed Pokémon.

"**Hiya"** he said, his voice was shrilly and rusty. He glanced at the shadowy stone in Ash's hands.

"Do you want to evolve?" Ash asked.

"…**Why?"** Doublade asked.

"This battling format is 1-on-1 and a Pokémon whose Defense(s) are high and Attack(s) are high is perfect for this" Ash explained, Doublade thought a moment, his ability was No Guard which was bad for him but also good for him too. But did he want to be an Aegislash? He looked up at Ash and saw a king, someone who he would follow onto the battlefield, in the line of fire and into the shadowy jaws of death.

"**Let's fuck them up"** Doublade said tapping the shadowy stone with the tip of one his blades

"The battle with Shinigami and Misty is now about to begin!" the commentator said and the two trainers walked out. People cheered for both and Ash smiled. He had this one in the bag. Misty glared angrily at him. She had liked the treatment given to her. Ash shrugged and took out the Dusk Ball.

"Show them you loyalty! Aegislash!" Ash called out throwing in the Royal Sword Pokémon. Aegislash appeared in his Defence Stance. Arm crossed behind him, shield covering most of his blade. But like Ash's Greninja, Aegislash had a unique appearance. Sheathed with him were two scimitars with the appearance like his own blade, hence the shield was bigger than usual.

"WOAH! Shinigami sent out an Aegislash! But what a weird appearance…two extra blades!" the commentator exclaimed.

"WHAT? This is cheating!" Misty cried out.

Meanwhile in the crowds…

"What is that strange version of Aegislash?" Paul exclaimed. Gary rubbed his chin.

"Ah! Two young researchers watching the battles are we?" an elderly and familiar voice said from behind them.

"Gramps!" Gary exclaimed hugging his grandfather. Their relationship had grown over the years as they both researched Pokémon patterns and tried to find the secret of evolution.

"Professor Oak!" Paul exclaimed, he had met the Professor many times but still was in awe of him.

"Ah! Young Paul, who is Regie going?" Professor Oak asked.

"Good, but could you see-"

"The variation of appearances of a Pokémon?" Professor Oak finished and the two younger researcher nodded.

"Yes, Professor Scyamore also saw this with Ash's Greninja and it seems like his Aegislash also had taken on this peculiar trait" Professor Oak said thoughtfully. Professor Oak was the one who suggested to Ash that he go hide within the Orange Islands and even contacted Professor Ivy there to tell her about Ash's predicament and arrival.

"So why does this happen?" Gary asked curiously.

"This has only happened twice now and both with Ash, I think I can conclude that it happens when a Pokémon doesn't only trust their trainer but recognises them to be more than they are" Professor Oak explained.

"Wait, Aegislash is the Royal Sword Pokémon right?" Paul said a thought suddenly hitting him.

"Yes" the two Oaks said in unison, Paul smiled at that.

"An the PokeDex entry says that only someone Aegislash recognises as the true king can touch its hilt…what if when Doublade evolved…he recognised Ash as a true king, a true heir to royalty?" Paul suggested.

"Crush them Gyrados!" Misty cried out and a large Gyrados roared in the arena but something seemed off. Ash felt it…in pain and that a dark aura surrounded it.

"**Ash, this Gyrados…is harbouring something more than just good stat enhancers"** Aegislash said thoughtfully.

"BATTLE BEGIN!" the referee announced.

"Gyrados use **Aqua Tail**!" Misty commanded.

"SHIT!" Ash swore as Gyrados moved faster than anticipated.

"Aegislash use **King's Shield**!" Ash commanded and Aegislash put up a steely shield in front of him. The **Aqua Tail** hit the barrier, but now Ash became extremely worried…the defences failed and the stat lowering effect did not activate. Aegislash was thrown back but luckily he was in Defence Stance which meant he did not take a lot of damage but he had taken a lot more than what was usually dealt. Even if it was a Critical Hit.

"**Grrrr, this is no normal Gyrados"** Aegislash said angrily.

"Aegislash use **Shadow Sneak**!" Ash shouted and Aegislash changed form but instead of holding his shield he took out his two scimitars and had his shield on his wrist (if he…has one).

"WOAH! IS THIS THE ULTIMATE ATTACK STANCE AEGISLASH?!" the commentator asked with obvious amazement and pure shock. People began to murmur and mutter in wonder, those scimitars looked a hell of a lot like the scimitars Shinigami had on him right now. Aegislash disappeared into the shadows on the ground and a slithering shadow was seen moving quickly up to Gyrados.

"Gyrados **Hyper Beam** on that sneaking shadow!" Misty order.

"Aegislash use **Shadow Ball** and propel it using **Night Slash**!" Ash commanded. Gyrados unleashed a beam of high dense energy and light at Aegislash. From the shadows a sword tip was seen flinging a ball of dusky shadows and yet the shadow kept slithering towards Gyrados. But Misty had been too busy focusing on using BIG moves that she forgot, even if **Hyper Beam** hit Aegislash, what good would it do? Normal types can't hit Ghost types. But Ghost types can hit Water/Flying types…

The ball of shadows hit Gyrados square one then suddenly Aegislash appeared from the shadows.

"Now use **Iron Head, Sacred Sword** and** Aerial Ace**!" Ash ordered smiling as the three moves were activated at the same time. One scimitar was glowing with a pure light, the other with a light blue hue and Aegislash's main blade was glowing a silvery light.

"**HY-AH! HA! HYAH!" **Aegislash shouted as he slashed, hit then slashed. Gyrados roared in pain but kept sturdy.

"Quick use **Shadow Ball**, **Slash** and **X-Scissor**!" Ash cried.

"**OOOOOOOOORAH! YAH! KAH!" **Aegislash grunted as he fired multiple **Shadow Balls**, slashed then slashed again. Still Gyrados kept sturdy.

"WOAH! THAT IS ONE STURDY GYRADOS!"the commentator said in amazement.

'Something is not right here…even with those moves, Gyrados should have already fainted, its HP, Defence and Special Defence aren't the highest in the world and by now I should have won…plus this aura, it's not right' Ash thought. He was hand was playing around the hilt of his scimitar.

"Gyrados use **Crunch**!"

"Shit, Aegislash use **King's Shield**!" Ash ordered and Aegislash put up another steely barrier but this time it held up and Ash's mind worked overdrive now. He had weakened Gyrados seriously but it was still strong by the looks of the cracks in the barrier.

"Gyrados use **Aqua Tail**!"

"Aegislash use **Iron Defence**!"

Aegislash rose its Defence stat considerably but **Aqua Tail** still sent him flying.

'Okay, I have a plan' Ash thought.

"Aegislash use **Automatise **until you can't get any faster, then use **Iron Defence** then **Swords Dance**!" Ash ordered. Aegislash didn't need any more orders. As he made himself faster and faster, dodging each move Gyrados made with more and more ease until he couldn't get faster before he raised his Defence so high that when he did get hit, Gyrados got hurt instead before raising his Attack so high, that he knew that with what Ash had in mind, it would only take 5 more moves.

"Grrrr, you done running?" Misty growled.

"Yes, Aegislash use **Fury Cutter** five times!" Ash ordered. Misty's sneered, **Fury Cutter** was a weak move but she failed to three things: the first was the stat raises, the second was the item Aegislash was holding: Metronome and the fact with his already high Attack and now even higher Attack stat, the Bug type move would deal a hell of a lot of damage plus added bonus each time **Fury Cutter **hit _with_ the Metronome.

The first cut hit, Gyrados shook it off with ease before using **Ice Fang** but it did nothing.

The second cut hit, Gyrados winced slightly as the damage doubled. He used **Crunch** but missed.

The third cut hit, Gyrados roared in pain unable to understand why such a weak and puny move is causing him so much pain.

"WHAT?" Misty roared in shock and anger but Ash smiled widely.

The fourth cut hit, Gyrados staggered back before the last cut hit. It was a massive three blade hit that send Gyrados to the ground with a huge crash. Dust cleared and a black aura left Gyrados and it seemingly returned to its normal aura state.

"…Ash is the winner!" was all Ash heard as he followed the black aura with his eyes which were blazing blue. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Author: Please read below, it is irrevelant but important. I think it is good to have you guys understand fully why I write and why I got into it and the events from then to now. It is also to thank a dear friend and to tell you guys how she affected my life directly and how even me writing FanFiction got me into something I truly want strive for. So thanks for reading and I hope this makes you understand some things about me. Also about how we kind of got to know each other. So I hope you enjoy the documentary/interview style section with Megurine Luka (Vocaloid 03) narrating the story!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

The Author's Personal Story: A Tribute to a Dear Friend

SPECIAL: Odds &amp; Ends: Someday I'll Sing Again

_On-screen on the bottom of the screen it says:_

_Four4Two: FanFiction Author_

_**The Author who criticises only himself**_

(The narrator is voiced by Megurine Luka, so not all just original work)

Four4Two started out a young boy who wanted to be constructive with his life. Spending his time building Lego and drawing pictures of dragons and swords. He always had the love for anime, manga and video games. When he grew older the love for Lego died down and his intrigue for manga and anime rose. His gaming took off and his life became hectic with issues of mental health, social life and his own feelings towards people.

"Growing up wasn't and isn't easy for me. I have ADHD and Aspergers Syndrome, I have a hard time connecting with people and I consider myself a loner. I don't have that many friends"

But over time he discovered dirtbkes and made new friends and one who will stick with him forever, a guy called Jonno. One of the quirkiest guys but the coolest, the most reckless but the most friendly guy you'll ever meet. Soon Four4Two found himself immersed in the dabbling of FanFiction. But the first story he ever truly came to be inspired by was a story called "Pokémon: the PAL Chronicles" by an Author called BookPrincess32.

"I was inspired by her writing…she truly made me into someone who realised writing fiction was just another Lego or Minecraft construction but yet more…appealing and more satisfying than anything"

Soon the boy began to write…shamefully using the author's idea to his own advantage. So one day he messaged her and praised her work, not because he wanted to get on her good side but because her work was genuinely amazing and well done.

"It was a little nerve racking for me, even if it was just PM. I am not a social person and I am quite awkward around girls and judging by the author name…I was very nervous about reactions, thankfully she was very kind to me and let me use her ideas and _even_ checked out my story"

Soon the two became…not friends more like penpals more than anything. They would swap ideas, talk and give each other advice. It was over time that the two became friends, on FaceBook, yep. Whilst Four4Two was based in Australia, BookPrincess32 was based overseas in entirely different continent.

"It wasn't really much of a surprise I guess, I mean the FanFiction community is pretty big and international but I was happy to have met someone whose English is better than mine especially when that person come from a country that I thought doesn't speak much English"

But Year 12 had taken it's toll on Four4Two as he was put on a long hiatus and soon he was questioning himself and his writing. Was this what he really wanted to do? Soon his attention diverted to original work and soon came the idea for a bunch of stories called _Seven Crow Cry._

"It was an idea that just seemed right. I wanted it to be a written manga. Something where you have all the literary elements of manga with the small comical and out of place moments and the perverted overtones but also enough imagery to make you believe it was a manga"

Although when the HSC ended. Four4Two decided to go back to FanFiction after many attempts of his work that failed. He deleted everything! To start fresh and to work on new ideas and new stories. Although one was kept alive and running. He came back into contact with BP32 (BookPrincess32) and soon he was racking up massive visitor and view rates, word count rates and 9 stories out of which 1 was completed, 3 were discontinued, 1 still being considered and the others being currently worked on.

"I was over excited, truly I was…I completed one whole story within 3 weeks! So a reworked version had to be made, which I did"

But something eluded him, BookPrincess32's greatest story, PAL Chronicles. It was hurdle that he always wanted to clear but could he?

"I am too hypercritical about my work but that's sensible…I can't believe that I am better than her…because in reality she is better than me…and I admire her greatly"

The biy went up the coast to celebrate his end of school life, there he thought about his writing. Was it all worth it? What good can come out of it? It is only FanFiction after all…

"I think BP32 kept me running, that target, that thought of…I could write just like her, kept me going and I think up to an extent, I love her for that, to give me something to strive for, even if it something as insignificant as FanFiction but at that time I also realised something…I am not only doing this for me, I want to do this so people can enjoy and be thankful for what I write. It is satsiying to see a good review, a new follower a new person selecting 'favourite'. It makes me more determined to put my all into these stories I create"

It was also a reason why he used so many OC characters, after reading repetitive stories and ideas and his most successful story _Falling Ash, Rising Heat_ that he realised he hated overdone ideas.

"I don't hate the writers (up to a point) and I am not shitting on them, just the fact that I don't quite understand why someone would like to read something that has been done 1000 times over, it's boring! Which is why _Falling Ash, Rising Heat_ and _Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED_ have some violent moments, to demonstrate the fact that this is what is possibly missing from the anime or other stories whose writers don't understand real life situations or the minds of people, in my point of view, what I put in those stories (those two only) _could_ or _have_ happened in the past: political or celebrity assassinations (and attempts), bullying, rape, love, etc, etc"

Although the author wasn't the best romantic, he still tried hard to make love scenes, romantic and pure. He tried to make funny scenes funny since he wasn't the best comedian. And most of all he tried to put together a well put together plot since he wasn't the best English student.

"It's true, I think I want to impress BP32 the most though…it is just something about getting her stick of approval that makes me…strive higher…I do admire her and I really do consider her s great friend and one of the best human beings, even though I haven't met her personally although one day, I would love too. I have known he for a while and she is dark and slightly disturbing at times but she has a great imagination, a beautiful soul, an sturdy person who would stand firm in the hardest of storms and I _want_ to congratulate her or something to help her out, anything. I feel kinds guilty for not doing anything for her even though, she doesn't quite know it, she has done a hell of a lot for me, with her story and my love for writing stories, I wouldn't have made it though my HSC's, I would not have been accepted into my uni of choice and I definitely won't have been sane today. And that is no exaggeration or lie…I am deadly serious"

[end]

* * *

**Author: thank you, if you read all of this, I know it violates some FanFic rules but…I think after talking to BookPrincess on the 10/2/2016 during my Second Start Up day at JMC, I realised how much I owe her. It's true…I owe her more than anyone I **_**personally**_** (as in not via FaceBook or PM) know. If you read her profile, she has gone through some tough times. And what she doesn't know is that **_**she**_** pulled me though the toughest and last part of my high school life. Year 12. Without her I couldn't have been accepted in JMC Academy to do Game Development or survive my HSC. She also made me forget my actual life via writing, letting me escape my worries and troubles. I am not the most social person, as I said in the doco thing above, I am a loner. I listen to my music, WAY too loudly, I like to isolate myself and I prefer my own company. **

**Although it doesn't quite mean I don't enjoy other people's company. **

**So after you read this, go to her profile and read her stories particularly **_**Pokmeon: The PAL Chronicles**_** and I want everyone to write her a review and support **_**her**_** writing as well as mine. We are both authors…she deserves a hell of a lot more praise than me who writes terribly compared to her and well, I do like her a lot enough to make me say stupid things will tipsy. If you want to know, ask her not me. **

**Anyways, she has been a massive support structure during my time writing constantly asking me about my secrets in my stories, always adding in her points of view and ideas, her opinions and useful traits that I originally didn't know about. In fact **_**Sun &amp; Moon: The Destiny of Two Heroes**_** is in fact part of one of the pieces of advice she gave me long ago: people hate OC Champions. And this time I used Ash, so there you go.**

**In the end though, I have to give her more than thanks, I really do want to…Arceus and Miku knows how much she deserves thanks and support from readers. I hate people who flame and try and put us authors down. I remember sticking up for her when some dickhead **_**did**_** flames her. So please support her and put in a nice word or two! **

**Also thanks to you guys who read my stories, favourite this and follow this but I have said this many times, I want to be thanked for my other stories too, not just **_**Falling Ash, Rising Heat**_** but also for:**

_**Odds &amp; Ends (Vocaloid)**_

_**Sun &amp; Moon: The Destiny of Heroes (Pokémon)**_

_**Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED (Vocaloid)**_

_**Sky of Beginning (Vocaloid)**_

**I am struggling to write a lot now a days and I write also for you guys who also helped me through the toughest part of my schooling life. So do me a favour and read them, follow and favourite them as well. Also review!**

**Thanks to you all…you are all the greatest!**

**Follow…favourite…review…**

**Cheers**

**(A teary) Four4Two: Thank you BookPrincess32…for making me who I am now!**


	10. Chapter 10: Water

Falling Ash, Rising Heat

**Author: Sorry about Chapter 9's after section. It was a thing I wanted to do since there were **_**so**_** many people commenting on this story and also so many people who read this and so as someone who is impulsive, I decided to just let you guys know **_**why **_**I write FanFiction and why I still continue. **

**Thanks to **WhiteEagle1985 **and** Xperior** for commenting and putting in a nice word. I am flattered but there is a down side. A Guest reviewed…and you may have already seen my response and such but I DO NOT TAKE KINDLY TO **_**GUESTS**_** WHO WRITE BULLSHIT LIKE THAT! I would forgive someone who did write but only barely. I do have an actual life outside of FanFiction writing. I am starting studies for Game Development/Design, I have friends and such. And I do wonder why he said we don't want to 'weep over you'? Like I want you guys to cry over me, I don't want you guys to like give me money or shed tears for me, all I wanted was to let you guys know what my friend (BookPrincess32) and you guys did for me. So yeah. I think he was a twelvie, calling me a 'gaylord' then a 'dick'. So I have a few words to say to the Guest: "Fuck you, suck my balls. AND STOP BEING A DICK!" **

**Onto the chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKÉMON**

* * *

Chapter 10: Water

Ash was laying on his bed thinking hard. That dark shadow that seemingly was leeching onto Misty's Gyrados troubled him to no end. There was something strange about it. It seemed…like it had its own persona, yet it only had three kinds of feelings: anger, pain and insanity.

"OF COURSE!" Ash exclaimed suddenly. Raichu was with Cynthia to go out shopping, the promise of ketchup convinced him to leave so that Ash could think. Ash pulled out a phone and flicked it open (it was one of those foldable ones) and speed dialled a number.

"…_hello?"_ a voice answered on the other end of the connection.

"Yo, Wes…it's me, Shinigami" Ash said and he heard a collective sigh.

"_Arceus, Ash just use your _actual _name"_ Wes said groaning.

Ash travelled to Orre to investigate the extremely old events of the Shadow Pokémon to try and find a connection between the Shadow Pokémon and aura. That's where he met Wes a blonde haired, brown/orange eyed, cloak wearing trainer who had one of the only Snag Machines left in existence and his friend Rui a red haired girl with blue eyes who Ash recognised as an untrained Aura Guard. Which led Wes to finally understand why Rui could see which Pokémon were Shadows and which weren't.

"Sorry but how fast can you get to Unova?" Ash asked curiously.

"_Well, right now I am on holiday in Undella Town with Rui and Michael_" Wes replied and Ash facepalmed. Of course they are.

"Well, where are you, I'll see you in a few minutes" Ash said.

"_Right, we are at…"_

* * *

A few minutes later…

"Wes, Rui, Michael!" Ash greeted holding up one hand and the three Orre natives. Michael was the younger one. He had red hair like Rui held up by a blue headband and he had a metal exo-skeleton-like arm which was just in fact the Snag Machine _he_ had. He also had a headset like thing on his head that was his Aura Reader. The last one in existence.

"Hey!" Michael greeted easily.

"How you going?" Wes asked shaking the trainers hand.

"Alright I guess" Ash replied.

"**Hey Ash"** Umbreon and Espeon said in unison.

"Hey guys" Ash said scratching behind their ears. They gave a shake of their bodies to signal their pleasure of the affectionate scratch.

"I wonder why you are here, and why you are asking for my help?" Wes asked curiously although he already knew the answer. He had seen the battle between him and Misty. That Gyrados was a Shadow but…it was a long shot off from the originals.

"You already know that answer" Ash said evenly as he sat down.

"Yes I do, you saw it too, right guys?" Wes asked and the other two nodded. This was bad, worse than anticipated.

"We originally came here to have a holiday and see more of the world" Rui explained.

"But…we heard word of strange Pokémon behaviour and a shadow that seemed to linger near them like how a Gengar hangs around the living" Michael explained.

"But the Shadow Gyrados you fought with your…unique Aegislash, was far off from the originals were purification only came with trainer bonding and the Purification Chamber back in Orre" Wes muttered as he stroked his chin, thinking hard about what could have happened.

"It could because of my _own_ aura" Ash suggested but he had little knowledge of the Shadow Pokémon. Wes was the real expert in all this.

"No, this is only a vague replica of the original, hence why the effects last for only so long: as in when it faints and not after…the Shadow seems to leave the target body when it loses" Wes mumbled thinking extremely hard now.

"Do you think it is incomplete?" Ash asked.

"No, I think…in my opinion that this is what the maker wants" Michael said putting out his thoughts.

"I disagree…it seems like it weakens after several heavy attacks, so incompletion seems like a reasonable conclusion" Wes retorted obviously the two Snag Machine holders had this debate more than once today by the look on Rui's face.

"I think maybe it is both" Rui said being the calm and even minded one out of the three. The two males looked at each other and sighed. It seemed logical and probably fitted the theory better anyways.

"What do we do about it?" Ash asked the three Orre natives.

"Well, we de-activated our Snag Machines and in addition we don't want to be criminals by Snagging Shadow Pokémon from trainers" Michael explained.

"Orre is too far away to use the Purification Chamber and **Teleport** would sacrifice a Pokémon's life" Rui said softly.

"I think I may have a solution" a voice said from behind Ash.

"WAH! Cynthia!" Ash exclaimed.

"**Damn it Ash, leave a message or something if you are going to leave the villa!"** Raichu scolded Ash who smiled awkwardly.

"Hahaha, we know who is the older brother out of you two" Michael said laughing and everyone else joined in.

"What's your solution?" Wes asked Cynthia after she sat down and introduced herself to the three Orre natives. Raichu was catching up with Espeon and Umbreon.

"There is a place in Sinnoh called Turnback Cave and there is a Spring outside the actual caves, it has been unused for many years but I investigated Orre once upon a time and noticed a strange connection between the Purification Chamber and Turnback Springs" Cynthia explained.

"What was the connection?" Rui asked curiously.

"Two: Giratina and the water" Cynthia said.

"What?" Wes exclaimed.

"Yes, there seemed to be a distortion in time and space in Turnback Cave that leads to the Distortion World, the water _inside _ the Distortion World, Turnback Springs and the Purification Chamber are the same!" Cynthia exclaimed and everyone's eyes widened. This was a breakthrough.

"So we can go to Sinnoh and purify are Shadow Pokémon affected!" Michael exclaimed.

"Yeah but if we can somehow contact Giratina or capture him, we could make the trip a whole lot faster plus we can go to the Purification Chamber in Orre!" Cynthia finished and the four figures nodded slowly.

"But how do we contact Giratina?" Rui asked the obvious question.

"Don't worry, I've got this" Ash said smiling.

* * *

**Author: Chapter 10 done! Sorry it's short but that was intentional. **

**Thanks.**

**Favourite, follow and review**

**Cheers**

**Four4Two: Making great stories!**


	11. Chapter 11: VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL!

Falling Ash, Rising Heat

**Author: It is the day of love! VALENTINE'S DAY...and I am spending it with no one...meh! But anyways it is a little rushed but I was dedicated to releasing this SPECIAL chapter!**

**Wes and Rui are the characters from Pokemon ****Colosseum and michael is from Pokemon: Gales of Darkness.**

**SO ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 11: My Beating Luvdisc Belongs To You~

_Next day…_

Ash and Cynthia walked around Undella to see many fisherman…or more accurately couples fishing.

"What are they doing?" Cynthia asked confused, Ash being isolated most his life had no idea as well.

"Hey! Cynthia! Shinigami!" Paul called out with Candice. They were joined by Wes and Rui and guess what. They ALL held fishing rods. Ash and Cynthia were very confused by this strange day and why people were fishing.

"What's happening Paul?" Ash asked his old friend. Who bitch-slapped him…hard.

"PAUL!" Candice exclaimed at her partner who just slapped one of her friends and one of the most dangerous trainers in the world.

"Sorry, but WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! It's Valentine's Day" Paul replied a little hotly. Mainly at Ash's stupidity and for Cynthia who probably was hurt by Ash's said stupidity.

"Oh, today was Valentine's Day?" Cynthia asked blankly.

Paul had traveled with Cynthia during her archaeological and mythological expeditions for some time and they were like brother and sister during those times, since Paul wanted to know more about Pokémon history but he now resisted the urge to scold his old friend.

"Yeah, this is partly the reason we came here" Wes explained and Rui looked lovingly into Wes' eyes. Ash looked at the scene with a heart-warming feeling in his chest…Raichu however would have been vomiting but he seemed to prefer the cool insides of the villa rather than the hot tropical outside of Undella Town.

"I see" Ash said nodding thoughtfully. Many tourists came to see the Marine Tube in town. Part of the interior was also partially a restaurant for sightseers. It only was 1/10 of the tube that was this so not much disturbed the _actual_ underwater scenery.

"But why fishing?" Cynthia asked.

"Luvdisc!" Candice cheered and Paul smiled at her upbeat, happy-go-lucky and smiling personality, very rare among the Ice-type experts. Most were hard, cold people whose personality reflected their type choice. Besides Candice only Brycen or Pryce really but Brycen was always seemingly cold but only let his emotions shine through in his acting and Pryce…he was cold and calculating.

"Ah! I see now" Ash said understanding now the concept.

Luvdisc the Rendezvous Pokémon. It lives in warm seas. It is said that a couple _finding_ this Pokémon is blessed with eternal love.

"But the idea is to _find_ Luvdisc not catch it on reel and line" Cynthia pointed out. The two couples thought for a second then comically threw away their fishing poles and whipped out snorkels.

"Ack! You guys are more prepared than Team Rocket back in the day" Ash muttered stroking his chin. Before he turned to see Cynthia, classically, holding up two different coloured swimsuits.

"Which one looks better on me? White or black?" she asked and everyone laughed nervously and slightly awkwardly.

"Ash remember…ice cream is a no-no" Paul whispered harshly to him.

"What's this about ice cream?" Candice asked and the two boys expressed their shock as Cynthia smiled happily at the thought of ice cream.

"AFTER WE SNORKEL!" Ash and Paul exclaimed leaving Candice and the Orre couple confused about the events that transpired in front of them.

* * *

So the six trainers put on their aqualungs. Ash wore some black board shorts and carried with him a knife in case shit goes down bad. Cynthia wore a _grey_ swimsuit just to neutralise her two choices, Wes wore a tank top and dark blue board shorts with his Snag Machine, Rui wore a colourful one piece swimsuit with red and yellow horizontal stripes, Paul wore white board shorts and a pair of goggles and Candice decided to stay on the boat in case something goes wrong on the surface.

"Shot an underwater flare if something goes wrong and I'll come a-swimming" Candice said handing Paul an orange coloured gun and several watertight cylinders that held underwater flares.

"Everyone before we go in, I'll connect us all with my aura to communicate" Ash said linking everyone to a thin strand of aura, if one could see it (Cynthia, Ash and Rui could) it looked like thin strands of wire connecting everyone. It was a useful technique and required little aura to use and better still…unlimited range but after 3 days of continuous use, Ash will start to feel the strain. Candice watched as her friends went under.

"**WAH! This is amazing!" **Rui exclaimed as they swam in the depths, crystal clear and the light went down to the bottom of the sea. Unheard of in many places. Only in Undella will you be able to see the ocean floor from a boat.

"**Look the Underwater Ruins!"** Paul said pointing to a bunch of old, waterlogged ruins. Said to have harboured the final resting place of an ancient king.

"**WAH! Look Sharpedo!"** Wes exclaimed a little nervously. They were known as the Bullies of the Sea.

"**Don't worry, Sharpedo are only vicious when entering their territory and even then, they are pretty docile as long as you don't pose a threat to them, luckily aura communication can come in handy in such circumstances"** Ash explained calming the Orre native. He had a wide knowledge of Pokémon but hadn't really seen them up close. Orre didn't have a permanent variety of Pokémon. Usually migratory Pokémon stopped by but only occasionally and capturing such Pokémon was a rare chance indeed. Ash pointed up and everyone gasped as a Wailord swam past them from above, thank Arceus they were wearing small aqualungs and not bulky scuba gear. They had ear-buds of course.

"**Where are the Luvdisc?"** Cynthia asked after 4 hours of swimming around. Ash looked around then felt a chill go up his spine. Wait…a…chill?

"**Everyone back up"** Ash said calmly. He swam back up. Everyone else looked a little confused but followed suit.

"GAHH!" Ash gasped as he took off his aqualung. He rubbed his black hair and stretched. It was mid-afternoon and evening was coming along. Everyone else came up slowly and gasped for clear air.

"What is it Ash?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Come back up" Ash said leaning over the railing of the small rental boat. Everyone placed their gear down and leant over the edge with him, "Paul, flare gun"

Paul threw Ash the small orange handgun. Ash loaded in a capsule and fired it straight down into the water and everyone watched the red glow illuminate the clear water, a little more clearer and everyone gasped when the sight of many Chinchou and Lanturn lighting up the seafloor like small stars. Everyone smiled as Ash pulled off his next miracle when a school of Finneon and Lumineon swam by competing rather chivalrously for their meal. It was a wondrous sight of an underwater light show.

"Wait for it" Ash said slowly and everyone looked at him then down where he was looking and a whole school of Luvdisc swam by.

"Huh? But…" Paul gasped in amazement at the beautiful tropical sight.

"I guessed, I knew Lanturn and Lumineon frequent this place but the water wasn't particularly warm so what if, Luvdisc came only when the light produced by the fighting Pokémon attracted them instead?" Ash explained and everyone looked at him impressed. Ash wasn't known for his…smarts but he seemingly pulled it off tonight. As Paul and Candice, Wes and Rui kissed each other, a sign of eternal love.

"Should we?" Cynthia asked Ash.

"Better than a rose eh?" Ash replied with a smile. As he brought his lips up to hers. They held for a minute, which for them seemed like an eternality.

"Better than a rose" Cynthia, Rui and Candice said in unison as all three couples broke apart at the same exact time.

* * *

**Author: Hope you enjoyed my small chapter for this Valentine's. Yes, it is also Chapter 11. But it is just a little fun, eh? **

**Plus if you get the Chapter's Green Day reference, please tell me.**

***Hint: it is a Pokémon-ised line of a song…**

**Hope you enjoyed because the serious stuff comes next. **

**Cheers**

**Four4Two: Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12: What Lurks Unknown(Short Ch)

Falling Ash, Rising Heat

**Author Notes**

**A Call For Support: please support **_**Sun &amp; Moon**_**. Recently got my life threatened (not that I am worried) but please help to show that bastard he/she is wrong!**

**Anyways onto happier topics, almost reached 10k worth of views! WHOOP! This story is leading by a freaking long way! Deleted **_**Rolling Shadows, Roaring Light. Singing Swords. The Samurai and The Singers. **_**So 7 stories are on my profile. Thumbs up! **

**Now to continue. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

Chapter 12: What Lurks Unknown

Ash sat calmly down watching the rest of the second rounds continue. He was watching the Pokémon carefully in case there were any Shadows. Fortunately, there weren't any.

"Shirona Cynthia is the winner!" the commentator announced and everyone cheered, mainly the loudest came from a section with "WE LOVE CYNTHIA!" fans. Which disturbed Ash a lot…considering that they knew almost everything about her. Not a get thought to have as a celebrity. He made a mental note to ask Cynthia about whacky encounters with over-eager fans. Ash stood up and walked away.

"**Something bothering you Ash?"** Raichu asked curiously to his trainer.

"Yeah…just that, well, someone is using Shadow Aura to enhance Pokémon" Ash muttered thinking hard. Something wasn't adding up right with the chain of events. It seemed too…empty.

Firstly if it was over money, no sane person would use Shadow Aura because of the extremely bad side effects of the Shadow Pokémon attacking the trainer themselves. So it really isn't over money.

Secondly, even though Misty was one of the traitors, he can't just assume it is the doing of the group just because of one trainer and one Pokémon, there has to be more to it and besides he just watched Trip battle and he didn't have any of his Pokémon acting or emitting a strange or dark aura.

"Thinking about something?" Cynthia asked from behind him. He snapped his head up and realised he had walked out of the stadium and into the streets already. He turned and smiled at the beautiful blonde before him.

"Yeah…just about…you know" Ash said. Cynthia nodded and understood, the Shadow Pokémon isn't a subject you talk about in public.

"Yeah, its really disturbing and I don't we don't know what attack might happen next" Cynthia replied in a worried tone.

* * *

Orre…

My name is Yuuma, part of the Shadow Triad. The leader if you will, my compatriots are Ryu and Gin. We have been working under a man called Shinigami or Ash if you will. We have been following him since his betrayal so many years ago. We are his eyes and ears.

"Yuuma, there is something wrong" Ryu said to me, you could easily recognise us by our voices. Ryu had a rather chirpy and skeletal voice while Gin had a deep and gruff voice and the other two describe my voice is sharp and even. I glance over and motion to the right and we scamper off into the darkness of the abandoned laboratory that was once used by Team Cipher. I was used to such environments but ever since I arrived in Orre, I have had a bad feeling about this intel mission.

"Dead end" Gin said roughly. I glance at the metal panel.

"Absol" I call out and my beloved Dark-type appears. "**Razor Wind**"

I watch as Absol charges up a swirl of sharp wind before releasing it and the metal was cut open. We all run through and take an endless tunnel of sharp turns and never-ending corridors.

"Hey guys!" Gin called out softly and we stop and head to where he was several metres behind us, he had stopped and must have spotted something. We run over.

"Light?" I query. That was impossible this facility has been de-functional for nearly a decade now!

"Let's go" Ryu said drawing out his wakazashi. We follow suit and ready ourselves. We go slowly and quietly down the corridor to a door. We ninja are silent but over the years I learnt that we are not undetectable. We use weapons of silence but that does not mean that our targets are or we.

"I open the door and you roll a grenade in" I order and Ryu nods once while Gin shifts his full-automatic assault rifle in place ready for any attack. I open the door slightly and quietly as Ryu rolls in a grenade. We hear people shift and I curse silently but then…mayhem. The grenade explodes and suddenly the opening of multiple Pokeballs, the growl of many Pokémon and the presence of a dark aura.

"RETREAT!" I scream and suddenly the way behind us slams shut.

"FUCK!" Gin yells and the door fully opens and we are surrounded by Mightyena, Houndoom and many violent Pokémon.

"Scrafty!" I shout throwing out the Fighting/Dark type Pokémon.

"Florges!" Gin shouts sending out the Fairy-type.

"Gigalith!" Ryu shouts sending out Rock type.

"Fight!" I order as I draw out my wakazashi. Now I would not fight a Pokémon using my blade of death but in certain situation such as this one. A Houndoom charges at me.

"COME GET ME YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

**Author: And let's end it there. Purposefully a short chapter for a few reasons. First, I had nowhere to go after that. Second, CLIFFHANGER! Third, I have studies and this is a small burst of happiness I wanted to give. Sorry everyone, especially the hardcore readers. I want you to think what might happen next to the Shadow Triad and what might happen next in Undella…**

**Plus also, in actual books, chapters are varied in length and not actually constant. They also dont have there A/N before and after each chapter.**

**Cheers**

**Four4Two: Soz everyone for the short chapter! I will make up for it!**


	13. Chapter 13: Love is Painful

Falling Ash, Rising Heat

**Author: **

**Find me on facebook: Four4Two/Tsukino Iota**

**Find me on FictionPress: Tsukino Iota**

**Find me on **Inkitt**: Tsukino Iota**

**Find me on **wattpad:** Four4Two/TsukinoIota**

* * *

Chapter 13: Love Is Painful

Ash walked with Cynthia on the moonlit beach of Undella Town, the water seemed to shimmer white because of the shining moonlight that rained upon the earth. It was nice break from the battles and the mysteries behind the Shadow Pokémon. Valentine's was good and all but something about the moonlit beach seemed much more meaningful and romantic. Up to the point when both of them were thinking of…you get the idea.

"Beautiful night" Ash commented stopping to look out towards the sea. His hand firmly grasping Cynthia's. They both observed in wonder of how such a cold, desolate and lifeless rock in the high, void of space could produce such a beautiful sight for those on Earth, who were tens of thousands of kilometers away.

"I don't disagree" Cynthia replied sweetly as they walked back to the villa. Ash began to wonder whether the bad things in his life outweighed the good. It made sense though, most of his recent years were of rotting away slowly as his negative emotions gnawed away at his flesh, bone and mind. Although when he was with Cynthia, on this moonlit night on the tropical beaches of Undella. With no one around to watch them. It did seem that the good _did_ outweigh the bad. He was just that happy to be with someone he loves more than the moon.

"You are one lucky guy" Cynthia stated as if she was reading his mind, in truth, she probably was.

"Not all luck" Ash replied cockily. Cynthia playfully slapped him over the head for that one. Both of them laughed. A joyful sound for such a troubling time for them with the situation they found themselves in. Raichu was adamant of being with Ash ALL THE TIME! But he did have the sensibility to know when to back off from certain situations, such as his love life. Which was currently active.

"I wish we could have been together sooner" Cynthia sighed sadly gripping Ash's hand a little tighter. He sensed the wistfulness and the sadness coming off her aura. He looked down sadly as well. If Cynthia had been there with him during his hateful years, he would have been a much happier man. He heard Cynthia sigh and he looked back up again and smiled with those warm hazel eyes that never ceased to amaze Cynthia that how soft and tender they looked, they were welcoming, friendly with a little bit of mischievous hidden there as well.

"I am here with you now…am I not?" Ash asked softly. Cynthia hesitated then smiled warmly.

"Yes. Yes you are" Cynthia whispered as they embraced each other, their lips moving closer and closer.

"_ASH__!" _Raichu yelled from the villa. This caused both trainers to jolt and smack their foreheads together. They both rubbed their throbbing heads as Raichu giggled a little as he sensed the comical moment.

"_What is it Raichu?" _Ash asked seriously. He knew that Raichu would not interrupt him or Cynthia unless something vital had happened.

"_Come back to the villa…now" _Raichu said firmly. Even before those words were said, both trainers dashed to the villa.

* * *

Ash and Cynthia ran in to see two figures clad in black sitting on the floor both of them resting their heads on their knees as Lucario and Reuniclus came to their aid, placing bandages, healing salve and using **Heal Pulse** to recover their batted bodies.

"Wait aren't those two part of the-" Cynthia began.

"Yes, they are part of the Shadow Triad, now they work under me but guys were is Yuuma?" Ash asked curiously. Ryu and Gin looked at each other, fear clearly in their eyes. Tears welling in their eyes. Yuuma (the leader) was a very good friend and leader for the other two. He always knew what to do, always had their back and always was loyal to them and to the people he respected…to the very end.

"They…tore him apart" Ryu said shivering.

"Limb from limb" Gin added.

"Wait, who are 'they'?" Cynthia interjected.

"Cynthia-sama, you shouldn't be listening to such things" Ryu said politely painfully getting up to bow but Lucario held him down.

"Don't worry, what you guys found in Orre…was it the Shadows?" Ash asked seriously. Gin took off his shirt and unveiled the mass of bandages, Ash traced the blood staining the bandages. Two slashes interacted in the middle of his chest both going from one shoulder down to his torso.

"By the Egg of Arceus!" Cynthia exclaimed covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide open.

"Yuuma, was the first to first back, he took down 10 Shadows, even with a missing eye and his dominant arm torn off, he still fought for us. He threw us his Pokémon and ordered us to escape. The doors they used to trap us in were badly damaged by the attacking Shadows, so we narrowly escaped and went to the first Aura Guard Outpost and we were teleported here, as we instructed them to do" Gin explained sadly.

"He was our brother" Ryu stated looking down. They may have done some bad things but they had redeemed themselves by helping Rota out in recon missions and intel gathering.

"Yuuma was a great man" Ash said sadly as the room took a long silence as half of them remembered Yuuma for who he actually was. Ash remembered Yuuma firstly in his Unova adventures, he was part of Team Plasma but after their defeat, the Shadow Triad disappeared but he leartn that N had ordered them to keep and help protect him since then. When he first had them as allies, Yuuma had ordered for the other two to step down and he offered his honour and allegiance to him first. Ash liked Yuuma, he was a good man and a friend in the end, even though they only talked business.

"So the Shadows originated from Orre?" Ash asked the two ninja.

"Yes, in the abandoned Team Cipher laboratory, it's still functional!" Gin exclaimed.

"It is too dangerous to take anyone in there unless you use flamethrowers, grenade launchers and carefully placed C4" Ryu muttered thoughtfully. Ash also thought about that. It could work but the risk outweighed the success. He too could die if he went inside the labyrinth of metal and ruin. And if he died…well no one else could stand up to the storm could they? He was being honest here. Cynthia could but…he didn't want to add her into his calculations. He didn't want to see her hurt or in probability, die.

Ash gritted his teeth, he would have to think about this one, and fast.

* * *

**Author: done!**

**Favourite, follow, review**

**Cheers**

**Four4Two**


	14. Chapter 14: Semi's, Evil & Engagement

Falling Ash, Rising Heat

**Author: well, like all things good or bad, they must come to an end…and I am sorry to say that **_**Falling Ash, Rising Heat**_**, may be on is last stretch…and I can hear ya all! WHY? WHY?! But don't worry, only the first part I guess. The Tournament before Ash takes down whatever organization is controlling the Shadows. So about another…3 chapters or so for the Tournament and another 10 for the Shadows. Maybe. I don't know. **_**Falling Ash, Rising Heat**_** was one of my first FanFiction stories, even though it has been re-written once (which I got some criticism for) but I had been away from the keyboard for a good 6 month hiatus so when I got back, I was like WTF was I writing? **

**Oh yeah dear Guest who reviewed: fuck you, get a fucking account before you review something that is nasty. I realize my mistake but you don't have to call me a 'dick' and my other Pokémon story 'shit'. So seriously grow some god damn balls. You could have just said that I made an error. I wasn't promoting, I just typed it on instinct. **

**Guys, I am very busy. I barely have time to write anymore, so please respect the fact that I **_**still**_** write these stories. I wake up at 5:30am in the morning and get home around 6pm or 8pm at night. And before Guests start their bitching. I knew what was going to happen and I don't care about what the fuck you guys have to say about my life or whatnot. If you hate me that much: DON'T FUCKING READ MY STORIES! **

**You say I have 'no life' or that 'I put myself into OC's'. FUCK OFF! GET A FUCKING ACCOUNT, WRITE **_**THAN **_**JUDGE ME BY WHAT **_**YOU **_**WROTE! I bet you that my writing is a hell of a better than yours. And if it isn't better than good on you. I am not going to shit on you write (if you plan to) I'd rather keep silent or congratulate the person on making a good story. **

**I have a life, I have got good friends who support what I do. I have a life that doesn't include being jealous, being a dick or being a person who would want to crap on people. **

**I **_**do**_** put myself into my OC's but in the sense of that 'I AM the character' you assholes. Seriously, they are a part of me. Not me entirely. I mean most OC's **_**are**_** the writer or what the writer would have done in a situation. I mean FUCK off. I already said that the two Tsuki and Ash stories where EXPERIMENTAL stories to see how people react to certain pairings and certain events. SO PLEASE, FUCKING PLEASE understand that! **

**I have nothing against Guests, only the Guests who review and place in nasty comments or just flame, those guys ARE dicks. I am not a dick for making a mistake, the dicks are one's who review like the recent Guest or the Guest who said I was a 'gaylord' or the one who threatens my life. THOSE are the real dicks. **

**I am sorry for those who **_**are**_** the nice people and supporters. But I am actually fed up with these asshole Guest reviewers thinking that they 'know' how to write, when obviously they are a bunch of 12 year old masturbaters that want to shit on people who can **_**actually**_** write **_**a**_** story. So to those people who do that: fuck you and fuck the lot of you. **

**Have nothing nice to say: don't say it at all. I will accept constructive criticism but not the bullshit criticism. **

**And yeah…I just got notified that Pokémon are releasing Sun and Moon versions…COME ON! I just made a FanFiction called 'Sun &amp; Moon'! ARGH! BUT SO PUMPED FOR IT!**

**Follow me on FictionPress, inkitt and wattpat for my original works: 'Moonlit Lake' and 'Seven Crow Cry'. (under Four4Two/TsukinoIota or Tsukino Iota)**

**So let's get onto this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Semi-Finals, Evil and Engagement

**(A/N: Yes, this is a reference)**

Ash watched as the last of the competitors stood in the stadium. The last rounds before the semis and the finals. He stood with Cynthia, Max Maple (the bastard) and Trip. He stood silently as the crowds cheered, he glimpsed up at the two clad figures in the stands next to Paul, Gary, Wes, Rui and Michael. They were prepared to witness and find connections within the Tournament and the Shadows. Although there was already a loose connection, there was still a sense that some bad shit was going to go down.

"And the battling pairs are…" the commentator said, there was a comic drum roll then a loud deep beep.

Trip vs Max. Cynthia vs Shinigami.

* * *

Both Cynthia and Ash looked straight ahead as they sensed their Pokémon and those assholes-called-friends in the crowds laughing so hard that they sensed that they had loosened their bowels. (Yuck!)

"Both battles will be on simultaneously and in two days the final two will battle it out for the title of Pokémon Master!" the commentator said excitedly.

So each pair went off to their respected fields and faced each other. Cynthia and Ash smiled wickedly at each other. They trained together but never battled against each other since his last time in Sinnoh when he tried to take the Sinnoh Champion title!

"This will be a 6-on-6 battle! No substitutions! Mega Evolution is permitted! AND BEGIN!" the referee shouted, the crowds cheered for both battlers. Ash slammed his staff into the ground in fornt of his feet. His Mega Staff.

"Battle dance Spiritomb!" Cynthia called out, throwing in the Ghost/Dark type Pokémon.

"**Kekeke! Battling your boyfriend…gotta be tough for you"** Spiritomb laughed and Cynthia glared at him with blazing eyes. He continued to laugh.

"Gallade demonstrate your honour!" Ash cried flinging in the Heal Ball. Gallade appeared, stancing ready to go.

"Woah! Why is he using a Psychic/Fighting type against Spiritomb whose only weakness is Fairy?" Wes exclaimed confused. Gary and Paul crossed their arms, smiled, put their hands to their chins and nodded…all in unison. The others just sweat-dropped. Was Ash's rivals this knowing about Ash so much or were they twins?

"Gallade probably knows the move **Drain Kiss **or **Disarming Voice**" Paul muttered thoughtfully.

"After all Gallade's pre-evolutionary forms were Psychic/Fairy types" Gary added. The others nodded and watched the ensuring fight intently.

"Gallade use **Safeguard**!" Ash ordered. This surprised many of his friends. Why use Buffing move?

"Hmph, Spiritomb use **Dark Pulse**!"

"Gallade use **Ally Switch**!" Ash ordered and Cynthia's eyes widened.

'So that's why!' she and along with all his friends thought suddenly.

"Let's go Charmeleon!" Ash cried calling out his newly evolved Pokémon.

"**Woah! So cool!"** Charmeleon exclaimed looking around only to hit by Spiritomb's **Dark Pulse**! She was hit but didn't go down, in fact she shook it off like she was hit by a leaf. She had inherited her father's resilience.

"Concentrate!" Ash said firmly. Charmeleon nodded and roared, it wasn't loud but it still was a fearsome thing to witness, for such a little being to produce such a roar.

"Okay! Charmeleon use **Dragon Claw**!" Ash ordered surprising many by her unusually strong move. Ash's late Charizard had known a hell of a lot of moves that varied from Fire to Dragon to Poison. He was a brutal fighter.

"Spiritomb use **Psychic**!" Cynthia ordered. Not giving in to her emotions about the younger Pokémon.

"**Wah! What's a happening?"** Charmeleon asked as she floated in the air.

"Use **Dragon Pulse**!" Ash shouted. Charmeleon was thrown back spinning in the air but she unleashed a powerful **Dragon Pulse** making it look like that there was a wheel of mystic fire spinning in the air. Spiritomb was hit multiple times, but he was very sturdy.

"Use **Shadow Ball**!" Cynthia yelled.

"**Dragon Dance** followed by **Fire Fang**!" Ash shouted. Charmeleon roared loudly and suddenly rushed at Spiritomb with flaming jaws and a dragon's aura surrounding her. Spiritomb fired a **Shadow Ball** at Charmeleon who was hit head on but bit hard down on Spiritomb.

"Finish this off with…"

"**Dark Pulse**!"

"**Thunder Punch**!"

Both Pokémon charged up their moves and roared at each other as their moves collided. Sending them both back to their trainer's who caught them. Both had fainted.

"Spiritomb and Charmeleon are unable to battle! It's a tie!" the referee announced.

"**Kekeke…what…a…blast"** Spiritomb weakly laughed as Cynthia tapped his PokeBall on his shadowy head and he went in to rest.

"**Father…"** Charmeleon muttered before falling fast to sleep. Ash smiled and let her rest up against his leg.

"Okay then, Lucario! Battle dance!"

"Lucario! Show them your power!"

Both Lucario's got sent out. Neither of them recognized each other as they growled at each other, ready for battle.

"BE-" before the referee or the trainers could react both Lucario's went in for the one hit K.O.

The audience went wild as they thought both Lucario's were really well trained but in truth both trainers were…in shock at their reaction and their reaction time.

"Lucario…" both trainers said but both were in **Close Combat** trying to knock each other out.

"Damn it" Ash muttered shaking his head slowly. As both just exhausted themselves and with one last connection blow, sent each other flying. Another tie. The round barely lasted a minute.

"Lucario and Lucario are unable to battle. Tie!" the referee announced. Both Cynthia and Ash had nothing to say as the recalled their Lucario's. what was there to say…

"Glaceon let's go!" Cynthia shouted calling out the Ice-type.

* * *

Now you maybe wondering why Raichu isn't in battle…reason: he is in partial retirement. Raichu only battles when he and Ash both want to. And right now he was with Gin standing on his head because no one else would allow him to.

"**Good battle"** Raichu said. All the others heard were a combination of 'Rai' 'Chu' 'Raichu'.

"Yeah…other Lucario are fierce" Gin said kind of understanding what the Electric-type was saying.

"Why is Raichu on your head anyways?" Ryu said holding back a smile.

"Shut up" Gin said grunting. The others watched as Ash's Sceptile went toe-to-toe with Cynthia's Togekiss.

"They are both perfectly in sync with their Pokémon" Wes observed.

"Ash has always valued his Pokémon's bonds above winning" Paul explained, he should know it. He used to mock the man about it in his younger years.

"Ash has that special kind of…personality about him that makes him easily likeable" Gary added. The others nodded as both trainers again tied. 3 Pokémon down each. Michael then looked at Rui who was looking intently at Trip's and Max's match.

"What's wrong Rui?" Michael asked looking at her. She didn't turn and only stared at the occurring battle between the two snob trainers. He didn't need to look through technology to see what was happening through Rui's eyes.

"Can you sense it?" Ryu asked the group. The others nodded, the atmosphere had gotten colder and darker. The group shivered and they noticed the crowds grow uncomfortable, even for non-aura users. The strong sense of danger and evil had made everyone uncomfortable.

* * *

"…Trip is the winner!" the referee announced and the group saw the dirty blonde trainer smile smugly as he walked out without shaking Max's hand.

"…Shinigami is the winner!" the other referee announced as the two trainers walked to meet each other in the middle of the field. To shake hands.

"Should we?" Cynthia asked smiling as the two trainers leant in and had a very public kiss. Everyone gasped as the famous ex-Sinnoh Champion kissed a virtually unknown trainer. 99% of the people in the stadium didn't even know who Shinigami _really_ was.

"I love you" Ash whispered as they parted. Everyone was stunned. Ash and Cynthia smiled as the referee realized they probably had something to say to the crowds and he handed them a microphone.

"…I am Shirona Cynthia and this is Red Satoshi…and we are…in love" Cynthia said proudly. Ash smiled at her and held her hand tightly as she announced their love for each other. The crowds murmured and Ash saw looks of anger and some of admiration.

"Cynthia…I have question to ask for you" Ash said softly but the crowds heard and they fell silent. As Ash fell to one knee and looked down embarrassed.

"Is he?" Gary asked leaning front awaiting those words. Paul leant back and smiled.

"Yanmega" Paul called out and Yanmega appeared and Paul grinned and gave him a set of instructions along with a small cloth package. Yanmega flew down and tapped Ash on the shoulder. Ash blushed and he took the package.

"Shirona Cynthia…will you marry me?" Ash asked looking up at Paul and the others who nodded once and they all put their thumbs up.

"…yes!" Cynthia said in a high pitch voice as she hugged Ash tightly and she began to cry tears of joy as the words long awaited had been said. The crowds went wild! They stood up and cheered for the couple, even those who were negative about the chosen love.

"I love you" Ash whispered wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I love you too" Cynthia replied nuzzling her face into his chest.

They stood alone in the middle of the arena. It felt like they were alone even though they were surrounded by thousands of people. A moment of pure desire and heart throbbing love.

* * *

**Author: and that's that. Please don't get angry at the short battles (I focus on the romance and the mysterious, because they are more interesting). Also don't get angry at the rant in the beginning.**

**Follow, favourite and review!**

**Cheers**

**Four4Two**


	15. Chapter 15: Horseshoes & Handgrenades

Falling Ash, Rising Heat

**Author: Despite the title, don't worry because SEASON 2 is underway! It is still going to be posted under this story, under the same name expect this time…well wait until the end of the chapter to get the next season preview!**

**THANKS to everyone supporting me! Especially to the Guests! You guys are awesome! (expect the ones who are dicks you guys can fuck off). **

**Thanks 'Reader of Fate' for the PM for the praise…yes it was a nice comeback wasn't it?**

**To everyone supporting this story…I wanted you guys to know…this was going to be the FINAL chapter! But due to massive amounts of people reviewing and reading and the fact that if I ended it here…it would be cheesy and quite gay. So a second part is coming! As said from above. But yeah when you see what happens in the end…it will all make sense.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Horseshoes &amp; Handgrenades (Season FINALE!)

There is a proverb that goes, "it almost never counts in horseshoes &amp; handgrenades". The saying means that it doesn't matter if you were runner-up in a win or lose situation. Horseshoes is a game where you score points even if your horseshoes doesn't hit or go around the pole and handgrenades can detonate but it doesn't necessary mean you have killed a person. In other words no matter what result you get…you either win or lose. Even if you are the runner-up, you're just the first one to lose the race.

That exact phrase…will change the world in a split second…because the end was nigh. The final battle of the Tournament was coming close. Trip vs Shinigami. The talk of the Pokémon world at the moment. The stadium was filled to the brim with people. Everywhere people were at their computers, televisions or at large out area theatres to watch the final battle of the Tournament.

Ash closed his eyes and focused. A lot had happened in the past 24 hours. He had only 4 Pokémon in a 6-on-6 Pokémon battle. But in truth all he needed was 4. During this entire Tournament, he had been holding back, even when battling Cynthia! But he was ready now. His four Pokémon line up had two Legendaries. **(A/N: now people usually have 'he had 6 Legendaries' but he only uses 2, and both are understandable)**. The other two, Aegislash and Raichu. He glanced slightly behind him. Gin was in position holding a powerful sniper on the high-walk above the crowds and below the roof. He glanced into the shadows of the tunnels leading to his dressing room and saw Ryu throwing and catching a throwing knife. He looked in the stands. In the front row: Cynthia, Paul, Gary, Wes, Rui and Michael. Now people were fully aware of Ash being armed but the reason was unclear.

"Now we will have a few words from our two competitors" the commentator announced, he was on the field instead of in his commentary box high above the field. Trip declined but Ash took the microphone and inhaled deeply.

"People have been wondering, who I actually was…and they were right" Ash said looking at Trip, "I am Ash Ketchum"

The crowds muttered, the long lost trainer…famous for his unbeatable attitude. A person who was some who really lived up to the proverb: it almost never really counts in horseshoes and handgrenades. But nevertheless he was highly respected now and then. What happened before he left had been long forgotten and now the public stopped their murmuring and began to chant his nickname 'Shinigami'. The Reaper.

"This is a 6-on-6 battle. No substitutions. Mega Evolution is allowed" the referee announced.

"Fine" both trainers said.

* * *

"Get ready" Gin said into his headset.

"Hai!" Ryu said.

"On standby" Wes sighed.

"Why am I even involved?" Michael asked, they had Wes and he was just a newbie compared to the older Orre native.

"Shut up Michael" Paul said sighing.

* * *

"Defeat him Drapion!" Trip yelled.

"Hack and slash Aegislash!" Ash cried throwing in the unique Aegislash. Ash flinched, his Drapion didn't have a dark aura emitting off of it or a dark sense of danger.

'What the fuck!' Ash thought frustrated. The mystery was getting more and more confusing. Gin, Ryu and Rui swore that both Pokémon Trip and Max were using had the dark aura. Did they miss something vital?

"Drapion use **Night Slash**!" Trip ordered snapping Ash out of his thoughts.

"Aegislash counter with **Sacred Sword**!" Ash responded. Both blades hit, both Pokémon not giving in an inch.

"**X-Scissor**!" Trip yelled.

"**Shadow Ball**!" Ash cried. Aegislash moved back swiftly dodging the Bug-type move before hitting Drapion with a furry of **Shadow Balls**.

"Press the advantage with **Fury Cutter**!" Ash cried and Trip stiffened, he saw this technique before and knew how fearsome it was. As Drapion was hit once. But that was all that was needed as Drapion fainted.

"WHAT?" Trip exclaimed angry, such a weak move…

"I have a code with Aegislash, when I say 'counter' it means to use the said move plus **Sword Dance**" Ash explained, that's how he wins, by small little key words. It meant the difference between losing…and winning.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Experiment M2 and Experiment G1 are almost ready" a man in a science lab outfit said to thin air.

"Great…have them sent to me within 5 minutes" a voice said.

"What about the others?" a man asked curiously from the shadows.

"Unleash them as soon as 'it' is over" the voice said with amusement.

* * *

"Aegislash return" Ash said recalling his heathy Pokémon, he had taken out Trip's Drapion and his Arcanine.

"Let's go Giratina!" Ash cried out calling forth the Renegade Pokémon, the Ghost/Dragon-type in his Origin Forme.

"Impossible a Legendary!" the commentator announced in shock and awe.

"**I sense my old aura lingering in this air"** Giratina said thoughtfully. Ash nodded. This was the second reason why he needed Giratina…the aura used to make Shadow Pokémon. Was Giratina's. Legend has it that Giratina was so violent and filled with uncontrollable rage that he was banished from this world to the Distortion World. Only to be released when the Chosen One needs him. And Ash needed him; now.

"Let's go Haxorus!" Trip cired calling out the Dragon type.

"Giratina use **Dragon Pulse**!" Ash ordered.

"**As you wish"** Giratina said with a smile in his voice.

"Haxorus use **Dual Chop**!" Trip yelled desperately but Haxorus merely stood there, petrified of the Legendary Dragon in front of him and was one hit K. because of it.

* * *

"Here you go sir, Experiment M2 and Experiment G1" the scientist said smiling.

"Good, now goodbye" the voice said as a picture displayed two Pokeballs being held and a gunshot rung out. The scientist fell face first into the ground as blood welled from the hole in the back of his head.

"Let's get this show started shall we?" the man asked pressing a button.

"Yes, time to show the world the new era of Pokémon" the voice sneered nastily.

* * *

"**!"** Giratina stopped as well as Trip's Serperior as the final battle started. It seemed that the extra two were for nothing. Raichu was in his Pokeball but grumbling about it. But he stopped when they all sensed the strong pressurizing aura. Ash pulled out his scimitars and swung them around several times, while Trip started to shake nervously.

"There is something wrong with this air" Ash muttered looking around. Suddenly several people ran out into the field armed.

"Riley!" Cynthia exclaimed form the stands.

"EVERYONE EVACUATE IMMEIDATELY!" a new voice shouted in the commentator box. Suddenly people began to scream as several people in the stands began to draw out guns and began to fire upwards. More Aura Guards came streaming in.

"Gin!" a guard said from beside him, it was the same sniper who shot Ash!

"Hoshi!" Gin exclaimed recognizing the black clad figure with the Lucario beside him/her.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Brought some sake~" a voice said beside Ryu who grumbled as the woman threw him the bottle.

"Never mention my embarrassing moments please" Ryu muttered as the woman drew her dagger.

"Not my fault your such a klutz" the woman said with a cheeky smile. She was Jasmine the former Kanto Gym Leader! In fact Koga (Jasmine's father) was the sensei to Ryu, Gin and Yuuma. So Jasmine had every right to be with the Shadow Triad.

"Just get ready, you _have_ been briefed on this, right?" Ryu asked looking at her with critical eyes.

"Nope, I just wanted to join in" Jasmine answered innocently. Ryu face-palmed and began the lengthy brief…

* * *

"Raichu, Aegislash and Mewtwo! Prepare yourselves!" Ash cried calling out the last of his Pokémon.

"**Finally out of that FUCKING ball!" **Raichu exclaimed sighing with obvious relief.

"**It isn't **_**that**_** bad"** Aegislash sighed.

"**Giratina"** Mewtwo said greeting the Renegade Pokémon.

"**Second Mew"** Giratina said smiling jokingly. Mewtwo didn't like that and didn't respond.

"Stop fighting you two…geez, you both have a terrible sense of humor" Ash sighed smiling.

"How…shit! He is going to…Serperior ret-" Trip was about to recall his Serperior when a ball of darkness fell from nowhere and hit Serperior who cried in pain and fear as the darkness began to eat away at his pride and sanity.

"Hahaha! Foolish Trip…you disobeyed my orders" a voice said from behind. Ash froze and turned to see…Max and the rest of his old travelling companions.

"You fucking bastard! I never wanted to be involved in this!" Trip roared with tears filling his eyes.

"You mean, you were pulling a façade!" Ash exclaimed in shock.

"Of course he was, why the hell would he try and pull the most ridiculous moves on you?" Max asked laughing. Ash stopped and thought for a second. It all made sense though, Trip loved his Pokémon more than anything, and the accusations he pulled or the actions he took were more of a person desperate to save something or to prove something. To get the job done in a fast and efficient manner. Trip never was an enemy…he was the victim and prisoner to his own loyalty and Pokémon.

"**Ash we are coming!" **Ash heard Lucario say.

"**No, stay put!" **Ash exclaimed.

"HAHAHA! Trying to use aura to communicate with your Pokémon?" Max asked smugly and Ash gritted his teeth. OF course, Max was there in Rota with him. He cursed his luck.

"**Lucario, just you"** Ash said simply.

"**Fine"** Lucario replied grumbling.

"Why use the Shadows?" Ash asked curiously trying to buy time now.

"I think _we_ can answer such questions" a voice answered, a voice Ash never wanted to hear again and from the Shadows several figures walked in throwing in front of Ash Ryu and Jasmine both groaning in pain.

"Giovanni, Cyrus and Ghetsis" Ash said gritting his teeth. The worst of the leaders of the various villain teams he has met. He was surprised though that there were no admins or other team leaders.

"This time we _will_ take over the world" Cyrus said firmly.

"And we will kill you, Ash Ketchum" Ghetsis said eagerly. Ash flinched as he looked around as all the Aura Guards and his friends were thrown into the middle of the arena surrounded by Shadow Pokémon and men with guns.

"You were always fitted into this proverb Ash: it almost never really counts in horseshoes and handgrenades…and it rings true yet again" Max said smiling nastily.

"Don't worry" Cynthia said to Ash gripping his hand tightly. Max raised his eyebrows and looked his most to look gentleman like.

"Well, hello there" Max said seductively and Ash thrusted his scimitar at Max's throat.

"Fuck off" Ash said darkly, his eyes usually warm hazel turned pitch black, and I mean literally pitch black. Max smiled and tapped the blade and Ash's eyes widened with horror as the blade turned to dust with his touch.

"Hmmm, a Rota made blade…you see Ash, when I first discovered the old lab in Orre, I also found the Dark Aura for humans and well, I can destroy anything that is been made with normal aura" Max said as Ash's scimitar appeared in Max's hand now, "and make it my own…like how the Dark Aura works with Pokémon"

"You have to be fucking kidding me" Ash said in horror as he dropped to his knees. He felt hopeless, outnumbered, his plan had failed, Giratina could not make all of them teleport in the Distortion World, it would be too dangerous.

"Incom-" a shout was heard but cut off as gunfire and roars of voices were heard and everyone turned to see a rush of people, with Lucario leading the charge. Gym Leaders, Elites, Champions, Brains. New and old. And in wonder he saw Archie, Maxie, all the Team Admins, the Seven Sages, Doctor Xerosic, and AZ.

"Don't worry kid, go fight back! You haven't even thrown that horseshoe yet!" Archie shouted calling on his Sharpedo and Mega Evolving him.

"Go! We can take them!" Maxie added Mega Evolving his Camerupt.

"Ash" AZ said placing a hand on is shoulder.

"AZ!" Ash exclaimed.

"When this is over, there is something I need to tell you" AZ said and Ash nodded.

"Lucario! **Aura Sphere**!" Ash shouted pointing at Max.

"Sceptile use **Energy Ball**" Max said throwing out his Shadow Sceptile. As both moves hit.

"Let's fight fucker" Ash said whipping out his staff.

"Come at me" Max said as the fight roared around them. Two weapons clashed. Ash whipped the staff at his legs but missed and he jumped back narrowly dodging the descending blade aimed at his head. Ash spun the staff around and rushed Max and threw a deadly right hook, Max ducked and slammed his own small fist into his stomach, Ash recoiled and just blocked another descending blade.

"Mewtwo!" Ash groaned and Mewtwo appeared and used his own **Aura Sphere** sending Max flying back.

"That's _the_ Mewtwo" Misty gasped in shock. As Courtney punch her face sending her back into a wall.

"Don't lose concentration" she said simply and returned to the battle. Max got up and took a sample of the situation. He was on the losing side.

"Hmph, they don't even know" Max said smugly.

"What?" Ash asked and he pointed the MP5K at his skull.

"You have more to worry about than the enemies in this stadium" Max said smiling.

"What?" Ash asked in confusion.

"RETREAT!" Max shouted as Ash put several bullets into his head. What an ironic end, when with all his power of old technology, even older technology wins. As Max lay on the ground dead.

"MAX!" May cried sadly. Ash looked at her with a blazing aura but he allowed her to grab her brother's body and she watched as the enemy retreated.

"WE HAVE WON!" Archie roared and everyone cheered.

"No we haven't" Trip said fearfully. Everyone stared at him.

"Listen" Lance said hushing everyone. They heard roars and screams. Everyone froze. As two Pokeballs lay on the ground and opened.

"**Impossible!"** Mewtwo exclaimed.

"What in the world" Cynthia gasped.

"That is not possible" Alder exclaimed as the two Pokémon were in fact Mewtwo and Genesect. Both disappeared. And Ash had that distinct feeling that. He had thrown that horseshoe.

"it almost never really counts in horseshoes and handgrenades huh?" Ash said as he felt another bad feeling. How the fuck is he going to save people now?

He was falling, and the heat was only just rising.

* * *

**Author: And it is done! The Tournament! **

**Season One is called: Falling Ash, Rising Heat.**

**Preview of Chapter 16 – onward (Season Two: Horseshoes &amp; Handgrenades)**

**A new enemy awaits Ash, Cynthia, Wes, Rui, Michael, Gin, Ryu, Paul and Gary as Trip and the traitors run away as the world falls into chaos because of the mass release of Dark Aura. Ash finds himself in the middle of hell as he might have to call upon an old friend, travel to long forgotten regions, discover the link between dimensions and the real reason why he must die…to save the world. He can't take the chance as they say, 'it almost never really counts in horseshoes &amp; handgrenades'. **

**Chapter 16 will be out soon and the plot is vaguely set out. But check out **_**Sun &amp; Moon: The Destiny of Heroes**_** as the chapters roll in. **

**Follow, favourite and review!**

**Cheers**

**Four4Two**


	16. Chapter 16: Now and Now

Falling Ash, Rising Heat

Chapter 16: Now and Now

_Okay! I am fucking back everyone and I found my solution to this story, Part 2 is going to be fucking good…yeah just good…_

_I'm taking a massive turn into the story, because it may be a nice change in pace. So enjoy Part two of Falling Ash, Rising Heat because the heat is rising starting…NOW!_

* * *

It had been a few months since the Tournament fiasco and Ash was sitting down in Cynthia's house in Sinnoh. So far the Shadow Duo were leading fighters into Orre to infiltrate the rebuilt lab that created the Shadow Pokémon. He was stressed and didn't know what to do. What _should_ he do?

He promised to fight and stop this madness that Max Maple created but he had a chat to Cynthia and they agreed, his ways since he left were…violent and so he hung up his scimitars and decided to become a strategist in this war instead. It was actually pretty good for him since it reminded him of Pokémon battling. Strategising and such, he missed those uncomplicated days.

"You know, there will be a time when you can go adventuring again," Cynthia said twirling her wine glass about. She had heard of a new region: Alola and she wanted to travel there…for several reasons: sunshine, beaches, new ancient sites she could study and most importantly. It would be the perfect honeymoon destination for…a long time.

"To Alola?" Ash asked as he flicked through the newspaper as he sat on a couch.

"…How did you know?" Cynthia asked her lover curiously, it definitely wasn't aura she sensed.

"Simple, I saw you browsing for plane tickets there and several hotspots, tourist destinations and what archaeological sites you could visit," Ash replied blankly looking at her as he produced three plane tickets. Cynthia's eyes sparkled as she squeezed the life out of Ash by hugging him around the neck.

"Eh? But why three tickets?" Cynthia asked noticing the third ticket.

* * *

"Why did you ask me?" Zen asked sipping on his daily oil. The weird man was kind of related to AZ and was an old friend of Ash's since the time he left the public eye. He worked with Professor Ivy for a bit and so both men met frequently.

"Because you know Alola better than anyone else I know, you have Alolan Pokémon and you were born in Sinnoh," Ash replied calmly.

"You know Ash-kun, that my daily maintenance will be compromised with you idea of going to a tropical retreat and besides, can you imagine the reaction of me shirtless?" Zen asked him as he came into full view as wires dropped away and his back closed up with mechanical whirring and clicks. He had red eyes, black and white hair, his body was; on the exterior 40% metal. His right arm was completely metal, wires and gears. His chest had metal visible in places.

"Yes, it would be…weird but you're the only one I trust and besides, these were a prize in a raffle I won a week ago," Ash replied looking at the man with some seriousness.

"Uggggggggggggggggggggggggggh, fine but you better help me re-callibrate my systems before we leave," Zen grumbled as he placed a USB cord into the side of his head.

"This is the guy you wanted to come with us?" Cynthia asked raising an eyebrow. She wasn't convinced.

"Oh, he has a girlfriend," Ash answered as he typed away on the computer.

"What is it? An Apple Mac?" Cynthia asked sarcastically.

"No, it's one of the Captains in Alola," Ash replied as he concentrated.

"Don't think I fuck computers," Zen said to Cynthia with a look of disappointment. Cynthia had the grace to look embarrassed.

Zen smiled though to show that there were no hard feelings. Cynthia sighed in relief as she then proceeded to ask if there were any good ice cream parlours in Alola. Zen accessed his memory banks and answered and said he knew several great ice cream parlours that, some sold homemade ice cream, others that sold well known brands and some a mixture of both. Ash noted the notebook Cynthia held, the one that she was rapidly writing down the parlour names, the locations, the island location, the business hours, the brands and such.

* * *

"You heard about the situation?" Ash asked when Cynthia left to go make dinner. Zen nodded as he opened his arm and checked the firearm mechanisms.

"Yeah, the Shadow Duo have left for Orre to investigate with an International Spec Ops team; is this the second reason why you asked me to join you two? Because of my possession of Necrozma and one of the rumored Ultra Beasts?" Zen asked looking at him with a serious eye.

"Partly the reason and also because of your unique ancient build and weapon systems," Ash answered as he yawned.

Zen was _thought_ to be sort of an after product of Regigigas, his unique build to look human but had the functions of a weapons made Rota Researchers think that he was a product during an early war between Rota and opposing forces. This was backed up by the use of aura and the impossible amount of weapons he could produce.

"Nice to know that I am a weapon and not a man," Zen replied coldly. Ash looked apologetically at him.

"Sorry but you must understand I can't protect my Pokémon and Cynthia single handedly, it's nice to have a man who is dangerous but one I can trust with my back," Ash explained with a smile. Zen nodded and rubbed his head.

"I'll come with you but I can use my body much, my girlfriend thinks it's too violent," Zen replied smiling at him.

* * *

The plane landed in Alola. Zen looked happy as he stepped out of the plane. Cynthia smiled as Ash kissed her cheek happily. For now, the troubles of the Shadow Pokémon and the ancient connections of it where left behind as they were ready for a holiday.

"I shall be your tour guide, Ash-sama, Cynthia-sama," Zen said bowing to them as he took off his jacket and sighed as he walked with them in a tank top and shorts.

"I suggest we go to my place, there is someone who wants to see me," Zen said smiling as he lead the way.

The new adventure in Alola begins, a man with a famous past, a woman with a love of archaeology and ancient technology; will enjoy the holiday of a lifetime until trouble will find them in paradise…


End file.
